Cry
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: "Do something, anything, make it just stop now. Pretend this never, ever happened. I don't wanna deal with it." 17 year old Madeline is attacked by her boyfriend, but doesn't want anyone to help. Each chapter is based on a song by Kelly Clarkson.
1. Cry

Cry

**A/N: This story is based on a dream I had. While I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's new CD, All I Ever Wanted, I kept thinking about my dream and how to turn it into a Fan Fiction. Each chapter is titled after one of Kelly Clarkson's songs. I hope you enjoy. Don't own SVU or Kelly Clarkson, just borrowing!**

Chapter 1: Cry

"_Is it over yet, can I open my eyes, is this as hard as it gets, is this what it feels like to really cry, cry"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MANHATTAN WEST HIGH SCHOOL  
****WEDNESDAY, MARCH 25, 2009  
****7:30 am**

When seventeen year old Madeline Hanson walked into the doors of her high school on Wednesday morning, she had no clue what was going to happen to her later that morning. She had been having some problems with her boyfriend, Travis Young, and was going to break up with him.

She walked into the locker room to find her best friend, Jennifer Walker waiting for her by the track lockers. "What's up?" she casually asks.

"Nothing. Waiting for you. Marissa's not here today, she's got a doctors appointment." Jennifer greets her friend.

"Okay." the teen answers while working her combination to put her work out clothes in and get her health notebook for her second period.

"I'm not excited about my chemistry test today." Jennifer muses to her friend.

"Hey, neither am I." Madeline replies.

"I know. Mrs. Whatever can be weird some times." Jennifer giggles.

"Ha. It's Mrs. Coy. But she is weird." Madeline laughs back as the five minute bell rings for them to get to class.

"Hey, I better get going, Mr. Branson is kinda picky about when we get to class." Madeline tells her friend.

"Kay. I'll see you in chem." Jennifer replies, shuts her locker and heads to class.

Madeline walks the opposite way because she has English first period. She walks in the door and sees her friend Taylor sitting in her desk texting. "Hey, Tay." the girl says.

"What's up?" Taylor asks.

"Not much. You?" Madeline replies.

"We had a softball game last night. I'm exhausted." the blond answers.

"Did we win?" Madeline asks.

"Yeah, I hit a triple." Taylor replies.

The bell rings to start class and the two girls end their conversation. They half heartedly complete their assignments and listen to their teacher's lecture about The Great Gatsby. Before they know it the class is over and they eagerly get up to go to their next classes.

Senior Travis Young is standing at the end of the hallway waiting for his girlfriend, Madeline to meet up with him, he doesn't know what she's about to do.

Madeline sees her boyfriend and walks up to him. "Hey Travis." she calmly says.

Travis smiles and hugs her in return, but she tries to get out of his grip. "What's up?" he angrily asks.

"I don't want to go out with you any more." she bluntly states.

"Why?" he snaps back.

"Cuz you hit me, hard. More than once. I'm tired of it. I'm done." she says and starts to walk off towards her class.

Travis is infuriated that she had to do that and runs after her, "MADELINE HANSON, GET BACK HERE!" he screams.

She turns around to see him running after her and tries to run into the girls restroom to get away but he grabs her before she can. She screams in hopes of someone hearing her but he puts his hand over her mouth and whispers, "If you scream, you're dead."

She immediately stops screaming as he carries her out to the middle of the football field. The bell to start second period has rung and she wishes she could be in class right now. He throws her down in the mud and starts taking her clothes off. She tries to fight back but he whispers again, "If you fight, you're dead." so she stops. He doesn't say another word while he rapes her twice, puts her clothes back on and leaves.

Madeline just lays there in shock as it starts to rain. She rolls over and finds her purse, gets her cell phone and decides to text Brenda, who's in her health class, _"Can you get Mrs. Patterson to meet me outside the door of the classroom?" _

"_Are you okay? Where are you?" _the teen texts back_._

"_Outside. Just please convince her to stand outside the door. Please." _Madeline replies as she stands up and starts walking back to the building in the rain.

********************

Inside Madeline's classroom, Brenda looks at Mrs. Patterson, the teacher's aid, and calmly asks, "Mrs. Patterson, can you come here please?"

The woman walks towards Brenda and asks, "What's up?"

"Madeline just texted me and said she wanted you to meet her outside the classroom door. She wouldn't tell me why." Brenda explains.

"Do you think she's okay?" Mrs. Patterson asks.

"I don't know. I think you probably should go out there though. I don't think she is." the teen answers.

"Okay. I will, just to make sure Madeline's okay." the woman replies and walks over to the teacher's desk, and tells him, "Brenda said that Madeline texted her and wanted me to meet her outside the classroom door. I have a bad feeling that something happened to Maddie."

He nods in agreement, "Well go out there then. Just make sure she's okay."

Madeline enters the building and is relieved by the warmth from the heat. She looks around for Travis but doesn't see him, she sighs in relief and starts making her way towards her health class. She turns the corner and sees the blond Mrs. Patterson standing outside the classroom door and starts running to her.

Mrs. Patterson sees the redheaded girl with wet disheveled hair and clothes, and starts making her way towards Madeline.

"Madeline?" the woman asks as the teen approaches her.

"Hide me." the teen says, panting.

"Whoa, honey, from who?" she asks, trying to get Madeline to calm down.

"My boyfriend." she states.

Mrs. Patterson puts her arm on Madeline's shoulder and asks, "Honey, what did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"I can't…" Maddie cries.

Mrs. Patterson hugs her as she bursts into full sobs, "Shhh, shhh, it's okay now."

Maddie just cries on Mrs. Patterson who gently says, "Sweetie, Mrs. Henry doesn't have class this period. Can we go sit in her room and talk?"

Maddie doesn't look up from her shoulder and mumbles, "I… I guess so."

The woman guides her into Mrs. Henry's open classroom. Mrs. Henry immediately looks up when she sees the presence of Mrs. Patterson and Madeline , "Is everything okay?"

"I need to talk to her, can we use your room?" the blond teacher asks.

"No problem, I was about to run to the office and check my box anyways." Mrs. Henry replies.

"Hang on a minute. I may need you to grab an AP for me." Mrs. Patterson tells her.

Madeline sits down in a desk and puts her head down, hiding the bruises from Mrs. Henry. Mrs. Patterson sits down next to her and gently says, "Honey, you need to tell me what's going on so I can help you."

"T… Travis… r…" she stutters, but can't continue.

Mrs. Patterson looks up at the brunette Mrs. Henry and nods, "AP." "Her boyfriend did something to her, but she's too scared right now to tell."

"Does it matter which one?" the brunette asks.

"Female preferably. Either Branson or McBride." Mrs. Patterson replies.

"Mrs. Branson's not in today." Mrs. Henry states.

Madeline hears this and lets out a sob. "That's not fair."

"Is she your AP?" Mrs. Henry asks.

"Yeah." the teen breathes.

"I'm sorry honey. But Mrs. McBride's really nice, she's good about dealing with boyfriend drama." Mrs. Henry reassures the teen.

Meanwhile, Travis has heard this conversation in the classroom and is furious with Madeline. He storms in and starts yelling, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER WHAT I DID?"

Madeline just keeps her head down and ignores him. "HUH? DO YOU HEAR ME MADELINE HANSON? LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU."

She picks her head up to see her supposed to be ex boyfriend seething at her and mumbles, "I hate you."

He slaps her and looks at Mrs. Patterson, who stands up, "I'm writing you up. Sit down on the other end of the room. She doesn't want you anymore."

"THAT'S LOW MADELINE. YOU HAD YOUR FUCKING TEACHER BREAK UP WITH ME FOR YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GOING TO HAVE TO HURT YOU AGAIN." he yells.

On the other side of the curtain, Madeline's class can hear him yelling and her friends are becoming concerned. Brenda looks at their teacher, Coach Newton, and asks, "Do you think someone should go in there? I mean, listen to him."

"Mrs. Patterson's in there. She's trying to control him." he replies.

"Travis is hard to control Coach. I think someone else should go help them. I mean, he can get violent." Brenda protest.

The man sighs and walks to the curtain, pushes it open and sees Travis pinning Madeline up against the wall, slapping her. All the boys in Madeline's class start yelling, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" but Coach Newton turns around, "SIT BACK DOWN NOW!" they all obey, because they know if they don't they will have to run extra laps in football later.

He looks at Mrs. Patterson, "What happened?"

"I had her in here, trying to talk, Mrs. Henry went to get Mrs. McBride, and he stormed in here, started yelling and is now doing this. She wanted to break up with him." the blond woman explains.

When Travis hears about Mrs. McBride, he takes Madeline off of the wall and runs out of the room, and starts dragging her down the hallway. Mrs. Patterson gets up and rushes out the door, followed by Coach Newton. They see him dragging her towards the gyms, because it's raining outside. Coach Newton runs towards them, trying to catch up, but Travis is already by the locker rooms.

*******************************

Thankfully for Madeline, her track coach, Coach Yearwood, is making her way towards the office and blocks the door so Travis can't get any farther.

The woman sees Coach Newton and Mrs. Patterson running after them and becomes concerned for Madeline's safety.

Coach Newton catches up to Travis and he yells, "COME ANY CLOSER AND SHE'S DEAD!"

Mrs. Patterson can see the fear in Madeline's green eyes and wishes she could just nock Travis over, pick Madeline up and carry her to the office, but she knows it's not going to happen that way.

Mrs. Henry and Mrs. McBride have approached the group and see Travis holding Madeline up by her hands, with the rest of her body on the ground. He sees the two women and starts kicking Madeline in her back, hard.

Mrs. McBride immediately radios for backup and says, "Travis, put her down, gently, now."

"MAKE ME!" he screams.

Madeline looks straight into Mrs. McBride's blue eyes and she silently prays that Travis will come to his senses and let her go.

Travis sees the campus police officer approaching the group, drops Madeline on the ground and starts running. Coach Yearwood is the closest one to the teen so she dives in to catch her head before it hits ground.

Madeline looks up at the strawberry blond woman and cries.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're in my hands now. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." she soothes and brushes a wet, red curl out of the teens eyes.

The officer has caught Travis, cuffed him, and started dragging him to the office. Coach Newton returns to check on the class that he abandoned almost 30 minutes ago. Mrs. Patterson, Mrs. Henry, and Mrs. McBride approach the teen and help Coach Yearwood get her up off the ground.

"Let's just get her into the coaches lounge and then we can bring her to the office after third period starts." Coach Yearwood suggests.

Mrs. McBride looks at the clock and nods, "The bell should ring soon." "I'll radio the nurse and get her to come down here."

Madeline starts shaking her head no and crying harder than she already was.

"Hey, Maddie, honey, it's okay. You've been through too much too fast, let's just sit down in the lounge for a while and calm down. I can always get Mrs. Tyler to come make sure you're okay too." Coach Yearwood says.

Mrs. Patterson looks at the clock, "Guys, if we want to get her out of the hallway, we better move now, the bell rings in two minutes."

"Okay. Come on honey, let's move." Coach Yearwood gently says.

Maddie moans in pain as she starts to walk towards the coaches lounge. This makes the women even more concerned for the teen than before. Coach Yearwood puts her arm around Maddie's shoulder to help stable her. They approach the lounge before the bell rings and Maddie sees the couch and looks at her coach with begging eyes and the woman nods as she watches the teen throw herself onto the blue sofa, grab a pillow, put it over her face and sob. The other three women approach the room as the bell is ringing and look down at the teen.

"This is gonna be a tough one." Mrs. Patterson muses to the other ladies standing at the door.

"I'm sure it will be. But Maddie will appreciate it when it's all over." Mrs. McBride reassures the women.

"She's going to need some kind of counseling to help her get through this." Coach Yearwood adds.

"This is only the beginning, let's just wait and see how it goes." Mrs. Patterson says and approaches Maddie.

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think, should I continue??? Please let me know by REVIEWING! LOL. I didn't know I was going to write this until yesterday morning when I had a dream sort of like this, I just changed people's names. I know this is long but I had to set everything up and I didn't want to stop typing, I love this story. **


	2. You Found Me

**A/N: This story is based on a dream I had. While I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's new CD, All I Ever Wanted, I kept thinking about my dream and how to turn it into a Fan Fiction. Each chapter is titled after one of Kelly Clarkson's songs. I hope you enjoy. Don't own SVU or Kelly Clarkson, just borrowing!**

Chapter 2: You Found Me

"_You found me when no one else was looking, how did you know just where I would be, yeah you broke through all of my confusion, the ups and the downs and you still didn't leave, I guess that you saw what no one else could see, yeah you found me." - Kelly Clarkson_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"This is gonna be a tough one." Mrs. Patterson muses to the other ladies standing at the door.

"I'm sure it will be. But Maddie will appreciate it when it's all over." Mrs. McBride reassures the women.

"She's going to need some kind of counseling to help her get through this." Coach Yearwood adds.

"This is only the beginning, let's just wait and see how it goes." Mrs. Patterson says and approaches Maddie.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**COACHES LOUNGE  
****MANHATTAN WEST HIGH SCHOOL  
****9:00am **

Mrs. Patterson can see Madeline's body convulsing with sobs as she approaches her. "Honey?"

"Wh… where is he?" she cries.

"Officer Crow has him." Mrs. Patterson explains.

"G.. good." the teen stutters.

"Shhh… why don't you sit up and take some deep breaths. You need to calm down." the blond suggests.

Coach Yearwood has closed the door because third period P.E. has entered the locker room and doesn't want to cause a distraction.

Madeline sits up and feels the pain shoot down her back from Travis's steel toe boots and tries to hold in a scream.

Mrs. McBride notices her pain and asks, "Madeline, are you okay?"

The teen shakes her head no and puts her hand on the small of her back. Mrs. Patterson realizes that her pain is from him kicking her while they were trying to separate them.

"Sweetie, can I look at your back, just to make sure it's okay?" Coach Yearwood gently asks.

Madeline tenses up and Mrs. Patterson notices, "It's okay, she's not going to hurt you, hold my hand."

The teen reaches her hands out and the woman grabs onto both of them, slightly leaning her over so Coach Yearwood can look at her back.

Coach Yearwood approaches Madeline and starts to lift up her shirt, "honey, it's just me. I'm just looking, I won't touch you."

"I… know." Madeline quietly breathes, staring at the floor.

Coach Yearwood gets one look at Maddie's back and becomes even more concerned, "Sweetheart, you have some pretty nasty bruises."

"D… don't make me tell." she stammers.

"Honey, now I know why you were having such a hard time running. If you would have told me you were bruised up, I wouldn't have yelled at you." the coach explains.

"You… wouldn't?"

"Of course not. If someone's hurting you, you need to let us know." the woman answers.

"He said he'd kill me." Madeline cries.

"No one is going to kill you Maddie, we're here to protect you now." Mrs. McBride reassures the teen.

Coach Yearwood gently pulls Maddie's shirt back down and sits on the couch next to her. "Hey, honey, I'll make sure no one hurts you again, you just have to let us know who."

"TRAVIS!!!" she screams in defeat, and sobs into Mrs. Patterson's hands.

Meanwhile, Madeline's volleyball coach, Coach Evans, has heard her cries and screams, decides to gently nock on the door to the lounge.

Mrs. McBride opens the door and sees the dark brunette woman, "Coach Evans…"

"Is she okay?" the woman asks, concerned.

"Not really. Her boyfriend attacked her on the way to second period after she broke up with him. She texted one of her friends to get Mrs. Patterson out of the classroom so she could tell her what was going on. Mrs. Patterson took her into Mrs. Henry's room to talk but her ex boyfriend came in and started attacking her again. He dragged her down the hallway, but Coach Yearwood and Coach Newton caught up to him, and were able to separate them." Mrs. McBride explains.

Coach Evans enters the room, sees Madeline's tattered clothes and gently offers, "Maddie, honey, I have an extra sweat suit in my office if you want to change into something more comfortable."

"C.. can I please change, h.. he had me in the puddles out there and I'm cold now." the teen asks.

"Of course you can baby. I'll let you change in the office so the P.E. kids don't see you." the woman calmly replies. "Just let me find the one that's your size. I think I have another shirt in my drawer as well."

"Okay." Maddie quietly replies.

"Once she gets changed, we need to get her to the nurse, and maybe the hospital, depending on what he did to her." Mrs. McBride states.

Maddie begins to panic as she says this, but Coach Evans distracts her, "Come with me honey, I'll make sure no one bothers you while you change and then we need to do what Mrs. McBride says, it'll be okay."

She follows the woman into the coaches office and tries to hold back her tears. Coach Evans notices this and says, "Sweetheart, everything's going to be okay. You don't have to be strong right now, it's okay to cry."

Maddie leans into the woman who wraps her arms around the teen in return. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. Shhh."

"C.. can I tell you what happened? Like just as in me telling you without Mrs. McBride, Mrs. Patterson or Mrs. Henry listening?" the teen asks.

"Okay, after you get changed, I'll let Mrs. McBride know you want to do it that way, if it's going to make you more comfortable." the coach answers.

Maddie sighs in relief and takes the clothes from her coach, walks into the restroom, shuts the door behind her and changes.

While she is changing, Mrs. McBride has radioed the nurse and the counselor to meet them in the lounge, and told Mrs. Henry that she could go back to class.

Maddie finishes changing and comes out of the restroom wearing a pair of green sweatpants, a grey t-shirt and bare feet.

"Honey, what happened to your shoes?" Coach Evans asks.

"I don't want to be seen in sweats and heels." the teen bluntly answers.

"Well you can't be bare footed either, I think I have flip flops in my locker." the woman replies.

Coach Evans opens her locker and finds a pair of black rubber flip flops that are Maddie's size and hands them to her. She drops them on the floor and slides her feet into them.

"Hey coach…" she quietly says.

"yes honey?" the woman replies.

"What would you do if I told you that Travis… r… raped me?" she stumbles on her words.

"When honey? Just now?" Coach Evans asks, concerned.

Madeline nods her head yes and cries.

Coach Evans sighs and calmly replies, "Sweetheart, we're going to have to tell Mrs. McBride. I know you probably don't want to, but it needs to be reported."

Madeline looks at the woman with so much hurt in her eyes and says, "That's just part of what he's done to me, coach, you didn't see all the bruises on my back, but they're there, they're from him. He loves to kick me if I don't do what he wants me to. I can't count how many times he's tried to rape me, it's been too many, one was enough, I should have broken up with him then, but I was too scared. I finally called it quits this morning and he went nuts. I just wanna get away from him, that's all I wanted." she finishes her last sentence sobbing.

Coach Evans just listened to everything Maddie had to say and it broke her heart. She pulls the teen into a hug and gently rubs calming circles on her back, being careful of the bruises, "shhh shhh, shhh, it's gonna be okay baby, shhh."

Mrs. McBride is beginning to wonder what is taking Maddie so long and opens the door to the office and sees her crying in Coach Evans' arms.

"Coach Evans, Nurse Murphy and Mrs. Rogers are here." she tells her.

Coach Evans looks at her and mouths, "We'll be right there."

Mrs. McBride nods and leaves the room. Coach Evans whispers to Maddie, "hey hon, we need to get you checked out, let Nurse Murphy make sure you're okay. And we're gonna have to tell them what he did to you, so they know."

Maddie separates herself from Coach Evan's hug and looks at her, she notices the fear in the teen's eyes and says, "I'll stay with you. Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you."

Madeline nods and makes her way towards the door. She quickly crosses the hallway back to the coaches lounge and plops down on the couch, grabs a pillow and squeezes it.

Nurse Murphy notices Madeline's entrance and starts to approach her. Coach Evans walks in the room, looks at Mrs. McBride and sighs.

Nurse Murphy switches spots with Mrs. Patterson so she's now sitting in a chair facing Madeline. "Madeline? Can you come to my office so I can make sure you're okay?" the woman asks.

Madeline looks up at Coach Evans who smiles back at her. "I… guess so…" she quietly whispers.

"Madeline, I have to ask you, and I know you may not want to answer, but, did he rape you?" Nurse Murphy calmly asks.

Maddie hides her head in the pillow and wraps her arms around her knees. Coach Evans wishes Madeline would come forward and tell her what he did, but she knows it's not going to come easily.

"Madeline?" she gently probes.

"HE DID IT! HE FREAKING RAPED ME! OUT THERE, ON THE FOOTBALL FIELD. NOT ONCE BUT TWICE, I WOULDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM, SO HE DECIDED TO FREAKING RAPE ME!!." "There, I said it." she screams.

Everyone is shocked by her sudden accusation, especially Coach Evans. Nurse Murphy looks up at Mrs. McBride and whispers something about a hospital but Madeline is too upset to listen. Coach Evans is the first one sitting next to the teen after her outburst. Madeline leans into the woman, still hugging the pillow and she wraps her arms around her.

"Lisa…did she tell you this in the office?" Mrs. McBride asks Coach Evans.

"Yes. But I didn't know she was going to do this." Lisa replies.

The next few minutes are a blur for Madeline because she has her eyes closed and is crying. But before she can protest, she realizes Coach Evans is talking to her again, "honey, we're going to take you to the nurse's office as soon as the bell rings to start fourth period."

Madeline then realizes she's missing most of her classes, "What am I gonna do about my work? I have a test this period. My friends are probably wondering I left after first period."

"Don't worry. I'll fix the absences in the system and tell your teachers what happened." Mrs. McBride reassures her.

"Okay." Maddie replies.

The fourth period bell has rung and Madeline realizes that it's the first lunch and cries, "All my friends are going to see me being wheeled down the hall in sweats. And I never wear sweats to school."

Coach Evans realizes the teen's worry and looks at Mrs. McBride, "My car is in the parking lot, in the front row, right outside the door. Can I drive her around to the front of the school and bring her into the office that way?"

"Okay. We could do that, if it makes her feel more comfortable." Mrs. McBride answers.

"Thank you." the teen replies.

Coach Evans gently rubs Maddie's arm to get her attention and gently says, "Alright sweetheart, let's get up and start heading to my car. I'm gonna drive you around the side of the building to the front and we'll go in the entrance right by the nurse's office."

Maddie nods in agreement and puts the pillow back down on the couch, grabs her purse off the floor and meets Coach Evans by the door. Lisa puts her arm around the teen's shoulders and leads her to the parking lot. She helps Maddie into her car, walks around to the drivers side and gets in. She turns the car on, backs out of her parking spot and heads towards the front of the building.

**A/N: I know these first few chapters have been long, but I'm setting up the story. Don't worry, in the next chapter we finally have SVU. And for those of you who read my other stories, updates are coming soon, don't worry. My goal is five reviews per chapter, so press that little green button at the bottom of the page and see what it does…. **


	3. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Cry**

**A/N: This story is about a girl who gets attacked by her boyfriend at school. She tries to break up with him… but he doesn't take it very well. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly.**

Chapter 3: Behind These Hazel Eyes

"_now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be, so together, but so broken up inside, cuz I cant breathe, no I can't sleep, I'm barley hanging on, here I am once again, I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one, broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I've cried, behind these hazel eyes…" - Kelly Clarkson_

____________________________________________________________________________________

**PREVIOUSLY:**Coach Evans gently rubs Maddie's arm to get her attention and gently says, "Alright sweetheart, let's get up and start heading to my car. I'm gonna drive you around the side of the building to the front and we'll go in the entrance right by the nurse's office."

Maddie nods in agreement and puts the pillow back down on the couch, grabs her purse off the floor and meets Coach Evans by the door. Lisa puts her arm around the teen's shoulders and leads her to the parking lot. She helps Maddie into her car, walks around to the drivers side and gets in. She turns the car on, backs out of her parking spot and heads towards the front of the building.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**INFRONT OF MANHATTAN WEST HIGH SCHOOL  
****10:15 am.**

Coach Evans pulls her green Nissan Pathfinder into the closest parking spot she could find. She looks over at Madeline and sees that she is still crying. "Hey, honey, everything's going to be okay."

"H… how do you know? Travis is really violent…" she replies.

"Sweetheart, the cops have him now, they don't know the full extent of what he's done yet, and once they do, he'll definitely be in trouble with the law." the woman explains.

"D.. do I have to go to the hospital?" the teen asks.

"Only if he raped you sweetheart, if not, we'll call your parents and they can come pick you up." the woman answers.

"My parents are in Texas this week, some business thing." the teen sobs.

"Don't worry about that right now, let's just get you inside and make sure you're okay." Lisa reassures her.

"Okay."

The two get out of the car and make their way into the building. Coach Evans walks the teen into the nurses office where they are met by Mrs. McBride, Mrs. Rogers, Mrs. Murphy and Coach Yearwood. Maddie realizes that her friend Hailey is a nurses assistant this period and begins to freak out. "One of my friends is an assistant this period, I don't want her to know."

Nurse Murphy realizes who she's talking about. "Hailey?"

"Yeah." the teen whispers.

"We'll put you in the room by your self so no one can see you. I'll make sure she doesn't find out." the woman kindly answers.

"I guess so." the teen replies.

"Let's get her checked out so we can get her home." Mrs. McBride says.

"Hey, um, Mrs. McBride, my parents are in Texas this week for some kind of business convention thing." the redheaded teen says.

"Well, sweetheart, do you have any other family members that live here in Manhattan that I could call?" the woman asks.

"No. The closest family I have is in Pennsylvania, my seventy year old grandmother." the teen sadly replies.

"We'll find someone for you to stay with until your parents get home. But right now, we need to make sure you're okay." the woman reassures the teen.

Nurse Murphy guides them into the isolated room and closes the door, "Madeline, I know you admitted he raped you, and I want you to know that I have to report it. I'm going to have Mrs. McBride call the hospital to send an ambulance to take you, so they can make sure everything's okay. And you're going to have to talk to the police."

"No…. no, noo." Madeline cries. "I'm not going to the hospital and I'm not talking to the police. I just want somebody to take me home and pretend this never happened."

Coach Yearwood looks at the teen, "Sweetheart, I'll go to the hospital with you. The police can make Travis leave you alone more than we can. He can get in serious trouble if he's been hurting you."

"I.. don't know." Madeline hesitantly replies.

The woman approaches her and puts a comforting arm on her shoulder.

Mrs. McBride smiles at Madeline, "Sweetheart, listen, I'm going to call St. Catherine's, I have a friend who's a nurse there that specializes in sexual assaults, I know she'll take really good care of you."

"I.. guess so… I.. I'm just afraid of what Travis is going to do when he finds out that this has been reported." the redhead replies.

"He's not going to do anything baby, we'll protect you." Coach Yearwood reassures her.

"D.. do I really have to go in an ambulance?" Madeline asks.

"Let me talk to Mr. Wallis, see what he thinks and I'll let you know." Mrs. McBride answers.

Madeline's eyes widen when she mentions the principal's name. "Don't tell him, please.."

"Honey, if I need to call an ambulance, he has to know. And I have to let the attendance office know that you're being taken to the hospital, so your absences don't count against you." the brunette woman answers.

"Fine. Do whatever. Just make this go away." the teen mumbles in defeat, sitting down on the bed in the room.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's going to be okay." Coach Yearwood reassures her.

********************

Mrs. McBride enters the principals office to find Travis Young sitting in a chair, handcuffed waiting to be taken to the police station.

She sees Mr. Willis sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork. "Hey Mr. Willis, I need to call an ambulance to get a student to the hospital. I just wanted to run it by you first."

"That's fine. Does it have to do anything with him?" He asks, pointing at Travis.

"Yes, it does. And the girl was wondering if she could just ride with Coach Yearwood instead." Mrs. McBride replies.

"Where are her parents?" the man asks.

"Texas. Business convention." the woman sadly replies.

"Other family that you could contact?" the man asks.

"A seventy year old grandmother in Pennsylvania."

"Oh. Well then, let me talk to Officer Crow. He may have already radioed one."

As he says this, the officer walks into the room, "You needed to talk to me?"

"Yes. The girl that he's assaulted is ready to go to the hospital. We were wondering if we needed to call an ambulance or if she can ride with her track coach." Mr. Willis answers.

"I've already radioed the SVU. One set of detectives is coming out here to meet with Travis, and the other is going to meet the girl at St. Catherine's." Officer Crow states.

"Thank god." Mrs. McBride sighs.

"What?" Mr. Willis asks.

"My friend Suzie is a nurse there. She specializes in sexual assaults." the woman answers.

"Good. Maybe you can call her and request that she meet up with the SVU and Madeline." Mr. Willis replies.

"I will. Please tell me there's a woman in this bunch of detectives." the brunette says.

"The pair that's going to the hospital has a woman in it. From what I know she usually does hospital runs with victims." Officer Crow replies.

"Okay. For Madeline's sake, I'd like her to know beforehand that there will be a woman for her to talk to."

"Is she really that shaken?" Mr. Willis asks.

"Enough to where she freaked out when I mentioned the hospital." Mrs. McBride replies.

"Well the ambulance is on it's way. If I were you I'd be in the nurses office when it gets here." Officer Crow states.

"Okay. Thanks guys." the woman says, glaring at Travis as she leaves.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**NURSE'S OFFICE  
****MANHATTAN WEST HIGH SCHOOL  
****10:30am**

Mrs. McBride returns and sees Madeline laying down on the bed, completely covered up with a blanket, with Coach Yearwood kneeling down beside her, rubbing her arm.

Nurse Murphy quietly walks over to Mrs. McBride, "She almost had a panic attack. He's really terrified her. She won't tell us anything."

"Well, Officer Crow beat me to calling the ambulance. It's on it's way here, as well as the SVU…" the woman quietly says.

"Okay. Let's see how that goes with her. Oh, and I called the grandmother, she said she'd call the parents and try to convince them to come home early, because they just left yesterday, and they're not supposed to be back until next Tuesday." the woman informs her.

"Great…" the brunette AP replies.

Mrs. McBride slowly approaches Madeline, "Sweetheart,"

The teen looks up at her and mumbles, "Hmm"

Mrs. McBride kneels down to Madeline's level and calmly says, "Officer Crow called an ambulance. It's going to take you to St. Catherine's. My friend Suzie, the one that's a nurse, is going to be there when you get there. He also called the SVU. They're detectives that specialize in assaults and stuff like that, and they're going to meet us there."

Madeline closes her eyes and rolls over so no one can see her face. Coach Yearwood sighs and Mrs. McBride gently says, "Sweetheart, it's okay. They're going to arrest Travis. We won't let anything bad happen to you ever again."

Before Madeline can say anything else, they hear a knock on the door, Nurse Murphy opens it, and sees her assistant, Mrs. Klein standing there with the EMT.

"It looks like the ambulance is here honey." Coach Yearwood informs the teen.

The EMT notices Madeline curled up, trying to hide, and looks at Coach Evans, "If I remember right, Officer Crow told me she was raped and beaten by her boyfriend?"

"Yes Ma'am. She almost had a panic attack after. We were able to calm her down before the attack truly started." Coach Evans replies.

"Does she normally have panic attacks?" The EMT asks.

"Rarely. You really have to do something to make her freak out before she has one. But today, considering the circumstances, I'm not surprised she came close to having one." Lisa replies.

"Well, then let's get her out of here so she can get home." the EMT states, and approaches Madeline.

"Madeline? My name is Allison, I'm an EMT, I know what happened, and we need to get you to the hospital so we can get you checked out." the woman gently says.

"PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!! I DON'T WANT TO!!!!!! HE SAID HE'D KILL ME!!" the teen screams.

Coach Yearwood immediately jumps in to help soothe Madeline's fear, "Shhh. Shhh. Honey, it's okay. I'm going to go with you, Mrs. McBride is going to meet us there and then I'll take you home."

Madeline sits up and embraces the woman in a hug. "Can I carry her out, or did you bring a gurney?"

"I brought a gurney, but if you want, and if she'll let you, you can carry her." the woman answers.

"Sweetheart, look at me." Coach Yearwood gently instructs.

Madeline reluctantly obeys and the woman continues, "Ms. Patricia brought a gurney. I know you probably don't want to ride out to the ambulance on it. And she said I can carry you, if you feel comfortable with that."

"I… don't care." the redheaded girl answers.

"Hon, you need to make up your mind. If you want to ride on the gurney, it's okay. I'll hold your hand." the blond coach gently offers.

"I guess that'll work." the teen reluctantly agrees.

"All right sweetheart, let's get you out of here." Mrs. McBride says.

The women help the teen onto the gurney, Coach Evans watches as Madeline grips onto one end and squeezes Coach Yearwood's hand with her other hand.

Mrs. McBride follows them out and says, "I'll drive behind. I've just got to get my stuff from my office. I'll be right there."

"Okay. I think we're all good to go." Patricia states.

Madeline tries to control her emotions and Coach Yearwood can see another panic attack coming on. "Shhh. Take a deep breath. I'm not letting go."

The EMT closes the door to the ambulance and tells the driver he's ready to go. He pulls off and Mrs. McBride watches as she gets into her Black BMW convertible.

**A/N: I'm sorry I took long to update! I just couldn't find the right song to use for this chapter. I think I already know what I'm going to use for the next chapter… Please review if you want me to keep going with this! **


	4. Hear Me

Cry

**A/N: This story is about a girl who gets attacked by her boyfriend at school. She tries to break up with him… but he doesn't take it very well. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly.**

**A/N2: I messed up on some names in the last chapter, the EMT is Patricia, and the Principal is Mr. Willis. I guess I wasn't paying attention… oh well.**

Chapter 3: Hear Me

"_Hear me I'm crying now, I'm ready now, turn my world upside down, find me, I'm lost inside the crowd it's getting loud, I need you to see I'm screaming for you to please hear me, I'm restless and wild, I fall but I try, I need someone to understand, I'm lost in my thoughts and baby I've fought for all that I've got, hear me…" Kelly Clarkson_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The women help the teen onto the gurney, Coach Evans watches as Madeline grips onto one end and squeezes Coach Yearwood's hand with her other hand.

Mrs. McBride follows them out and says, "I'll drive behind. I've just got to get my stuff from my office. I'll be right there."

"Okay. I think we're all good to go." Patricia states.

Madeline tries to control her emotions and Coach Yearwood can see another panic attack coming on. "Shhh. Take a deep breath. I'm not letting go."

The EMT closes the door to the ambulance and tells the driver he's ready to go. He pulls off and Mrs. McBride watches as she gets into her Black BMW convertible.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AMBULANCE HEADED TO ST. CATHEREINE'S HOSPITAL  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****10:30am**

Madeline squeezes the life out of Coach Yearwood's hand as the EMT begins to talk, "We need to get an IV in her, and hook up a monitor."

Madeline tries to fight with the EMT as she begins to stick the needle in her arm. "Honey, shhh, it's okay. It's okay." Coach Yearwood tries to reassure her.

The teen basically ignores the woman trying to comfort her and is paying too much attention to the needle entering her arm. She starts kicking and screaming, crying, and yelling at the EMT to stop. Coach Yearwood looks at the woman with apologetic eyes and says, "She normally doesn't do this…"

"It's okay, I've seen worse." Patricia reassures her.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Madeline screams.

"Honey, look at me, no one is going to hurt you ever again, I promise." Lindsey Yearwood reassures her.

"I don't believe you." the redheaded teen replies.

The EMT notices Madeline's continuing struggle against their help and says to Lindsey, "We can sedate her until we get to the hospital and through the examination."

"NO!!!" Madeline screams.

By now Madeline is crying so hard she can barley catch her breath. The women notice and Lindsey rubs her shoulder, "Take some deep breaths, sweetheart, you need to calm down."

"Madeline, lay back and relax, I'm not doing anything more to you now." the EMT tells her.

The teen takes some raspy deep breaths and the EMT grabs the oxygen mask from the hanger, "honey, this will help you breathe easier," and gently places it over the teen's face.

Maddie takes a big breath of the oxygen and tries to stop crying. Patricia notices that Maddie's breathing has slowed, and returned to normal so she gently removes the mask. Maddie tries to smile at the woman, but it won't come.

Lindsey sees that she's trying to calm herself, instead of having a panic attack, and smiles, "You're doing great, I know this is a lot to go through, but I won't let you do it alone."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ST. CATHERINE'S HOSPITAL  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****10:45 am**

The ambulance pulls up under the awning at St. Catherine's hospital ten minutes later. The ER doctors at the hospital pull the doors open, "What've we got?"

"Madeline Hanson, seventeen, raped, beaten, no other signs of trauma." the EMT informs them.

Madeline hangs her head in embarrassment because the woman has just told them what happened like it was nothing.

Patricia helps the doctors remove the gurney from the ambulance and Coach Yearwood follows. A short, strawberry blond woman approaches the group, "I'm Suzie Avery, I specialize in sexual assaults, I'm going to be taking care of you today." she shakes hands with Coach Yearwood and smiles down at Madeline.

Closely behind them, a black BMW convertible zips into a parking space close to the ER door. A tall brunette woman gets out of the drivers side and slams the door shut. She quickly walks to catch up with the gurney. She sees her friend Suzie talking to the EMT.

When she catches up to them, "Suzanne Avery."

"Nicole McBride?" the nurse asks.

"Yep. It's me." the brunette answers.

"What are you doing here."

"I'm with Madeline. I'm her Assistant Principal, well not really, but hers was out today." she answers.

Nicole sees Madeline shaking in fear and crying on the gurney. She brushes the red, sweaty, curl out of the girl's forehead and smiles, "It's okay honey, we're not going to hurt you anymore."

Suzie smiles and pushes Madeline's gurney inside the hospital doors. Once they reach the examination room, Madeline has calmed down some, and still hasn't let go of Coach Yearwood's hand.

Madeline notices the recliner - like bed in the room and realizes what the doctors are about to do. Coach Yearwood can feel Madeline tensing up and gently rubs her shoulder to soothe her.

"All right honey, let's get you up here and start the exam." Suzie calmly says.

Madeline glances around the room and shakes her head no. "DON'T MAKE ME."

"I wish you didn't have to honey, but it's the only way to prove he did it." Mrs. McBride tells her.

Suzie notices the girl's fear of her attacker and says, "we can give her something to calm her down, and then do the exam."

"I wanna go home!" Madeline pouts like a small child.

Before anyone can say anything else, a tall, muscular blond man walks in the room, and Madeline freaks out.

"I'm Doctor Perry." he introduces himself.

"Brad, I thought Dr. James was coming in for this one." Suzie quietly says to him.

"She can't." he states.

"This is going to be tough." the strawberry blond woman sighs.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" Madeline screams when she sees Dr. Perry approach her.

The man sees Coach Yearwood holding the girl's hand and asks, "Are you her mother?"

"No, sir. I'm her track coach. Her parents are out of town on a business trip." the woman politely answers.

Suzie looks at Madeline, "Honey, let's get you situated on the bed for right now. I'll talk to Dr. Perry and see if we can get you a different doctor."

The redheaded teen looks at her with frightened green eyes and nods in agreement. The women help her off of the gurney and she walks over to the bed, not letting go of Lindsey's hand the entire time.

Patricia smiles and says, "Looks like I'm done here, it's going to be fine Madeline, trust me."

"Bye Pat, see you later." Suzie says, smiling at the woman as she walks out of the room.

The women turn their attention back to the terrified teen sitting on the examination table waiting anxiously for them to say, or do something.

Suzie looks at Mrs. McBride, "Is it okay if I give her something to calm her down?"

"Yes. Is it going to make her go to sleep, or just calm her?" the brunette asks her friend.

"we can do one or the other." Suzie offers.

"I don't care." Madeline replies, "Just get this over with."

"Honey, if I put you to sleep, it will be over before you know it." Suzie informs her.

"Do it. I don't wanna feel anything." the teen instructs.

"Okay honey, but first we need you to change, and take some pictures for us real quick." Suzie explains.

"NO!" Madeline objects.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be okay, I'm not going anywhere." Lindsey reassures the teen.

Suzie helps the small teen off the bed, and puts some paper bags down on the floor. "Are those the clothes you had on when you were attacked?" she asks.

"no" Madeline answers.

"do you have them?" the nurse asks.

Mrs. McBride grabs a Wal-Mart sack out of her purse and gives it to the nurse, who then puts the different pieces in the bags.

Suzie then asks Madeline to take her sweats off so she can take pictures of the bruises on her back. Once they finish taking pictures, Madeline is handed a white paper gown to put on while they do the exam. She puts the gown on and walks back over to the bed, and jumps onto it.

The door opens and a tall African - American woman comes in with the medicine to make Madeline calm down. She hands Suzie the sedative and smiles at Madeline.

Suzie hands the cup of clear liquid to the teen and says, "It's okay honey, this is going to make you calm down and relax."

Madeline reluctantly drinks the liquid and hands the cup back to Suzie. They wait for it to kick in before they start the exam.

While they are waiting, Dr. Perry returns with two other adults. The brunette woman shows her badge to Suzie who smiles in return.

"Madeline, I'm Detective Benson, and this is my partner, Detective Stabler." the woman calmly says.

Madeline looks at her, and then the man and the doctor standing on either side of her. "I don't wanna talk to him."

"You don't have to. He can wait outside if you want." the brunette smiles.

"Please…" the redheaded teen replies.

"Elliot you heard her…" the brunette says.

"Fine. I'll leave." Elliot replies and leaves the room.

"Have you started the exam yet?" Olivia asks the nurse.

"No. We've given her a sedative to make her calm down. She's very shaken, someone's really done something to her." the nurse answers.

"Okay. Well to me it looks like she's calmed down now." Olivia says, looking at Madeline who's laying back on the table, with her eyes closed, still holding onto Coach Yearwood's hand.

Suzie smiles and says, "I believe so. Let's get started."

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! I wonder what that little green button under these words does.. I'm a little low on reviews for this one… my other stories are coming soon.**


	5. Low

Cry

**A/N: This story is about a girl who gets attacked by her boyfriend at school. She tries to break up with him… but he doesn't take it very well. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly.**

Chapter 4: Low

"_Have you ever been low, have you ever had a friend that let you down so, when the truth came out, were you the last to know, were you left out in the cold because what you did was low…"  
__- Kelly Clarkson_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Madeline looks at her, and then the man and the doctor standing on either side of her. "I don't wanna talk to him."

"You don't have to. He can wait outside if you want." the brunette smiles.

"Please…" the redheaded teen replies.

"Elliot you heard her…" the brunette says.

"Fine. I'll leave." Elliot replies and leaves the room.

"Have you started the exam yet?" Olivia asks the nurse.

"No. We've given her a sedative to make her calm down. She's very shaken, someone's really done something to her." the nurse answers.

"Okay. Well to me it looks like she's calmed down now." Olivia says, looking at Madeline who's laying back on the table, with her eyes closed, still holding onto Coach Yearwood's hand.

Suzie smiles and says, "I believe so. Let's get started."

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ST. CATHERINE'S HOSPITAL  
****MADELINE HANSON'S ROOM  
****11:00am**

Olivia nods in agreement and sees Elliot peep his head inside the door, "Can I speak with Mrs. Yearwood please?"

Madeline looks at him and then over to her coach. "It's okay, Mrs. McBride and Detective Benson will still be in here." the woman says.

Olivia looks at Madeline, "I'll help you through it, it'll be okay."

The teen reluctantly lets go of Coach Yearwood's hand and watches the woman leave the room. Olivia takes Lindsey's place and takes the teen's hand.

"We've already changed and done pictures, I just need to finish up." Suzie informs Olivia.

"Okay, it shouldn't take long." Olivia says to Maddie.

Olivia talks gently to the teen while Suzie finishes up the rape kit. When Suzie finishes, Olivia looks at Madeline and notices she's fallen asleep. Olivia gently lets go of her hand and fixes her blankets.

"That medicine made her sleepy, which was good, because her coach said she was having panic attacks in the ambulance and at school. And it would have been much more difficult if she would have been fully awake." Suzie informs her, "I'm going to let her rest, she looked exhausted when she came in."

"Okay, we need to talk anyways." Olivia says to Mrs. McBride.

The brunette woman nods and follows them quietly out of the room. They join Elliot and Lindsey in front of the door and Lindsey looks at Olivia, "How was she?"

"I talked her through it, I think it distracted her from what was actually going on, and she had been given medication to make her calm, so that helped a lot, and now she's asleep."

"Did she fall asleep after or during the exam?" Lindsey asks.

"I think she fell asleep close to the end, she looked exhausted. I just told her to close her eyes and relax, and that it would be over before she knew it, and the next thing I knew, she was sound asleep." Olivia says.

Mrs. McBride nods and looks at Suzie, "We've got the guy, he's being brought in for questioning."

"Okay. We'll run the DNA, but we'll need a sample from him to compare." the strawberry blond nurse replies.

"How long do you want to let her sleep before we discharge her?" Suzie asks. "She's ready to go now."

"Let's give her ten minutes, then we'll take her." Mrs. McBride answers.

The detectives nod in agreement, "She needs to come down to the station to make her statement, but I know she probably doesn't want to do that now." Olivia says.

"Let me talk to her when she wakes up, I'll see what she wants to do." Mrs. McBride offers.

"Okay, that's fine. Here's my card. Call me when she's ready to come talk to us." Olivia says to the brunette woman and leaves with Elliot.

The women that are left look inside the door and notice Madeline sitting up on the bed wide-eyed and crying. Suzie opens the door and they rush in, "Honey what happened?"

"I… I was asleep… and… I… saw him…" she stutters.

"Hey, it's okay. We're here now, and he's not." Mrs. McBride reassures her.

"Okay…. Okay…." Maddie breathes, trying to calm herself.

"Sweetheart, we just need you to sign the consent forms, so we can have your kit tested, and you can shower and leave." Suzie informs her.

Madeline reluctantly takes the clipboard and signs it. Suzie hands her a bar of soap, a small bottle of shampoo, and the sweats she had on when she came in. Maddie takes the items and jumps down from the bed and walks into the bathroom.

***************

Ten minutes later, Maddie is done with her shower and comes out of the bathroom with wet, tangled, hair. Mrs. McBride sees her and hands her a brush. She smiles and runs the brush through her hair, and hands it back to the woman.

"Get me outta here." the redheaded teen begs.

"Okay sweetheart, where would you like to go?" Mrs. McBride says.

"Have you talked to my parents?" the teen asks.

"No. but we did call your grandma Taylor. She said she was going to call them and see what their deal was." the woman answers.

"Okay. Cuz my dad said once I broke up with that boy, he was gonna make him pay." Maddie tells her.

"Make him pay how?" Mrs. McBride asks.

"For all the things he's done to me, and I'm not sure how, he probably was gonna report him to the police, or the school or something." the teen answers.

"Okay. We'll talk about that later, let's get you home." the brunette woman says, guiding her out of the room.

"Hey honey, are you ready to go?" Coach Yearwood asks.

"Yeah, please…." the teen begs.

"Okay sweetie, where can we take you?" she asks.

"Anywhere but school."

"Okay, your place? Or somewhere else?"

"I don't know if I want to be at my house right now." Maddie answers.

"Why not sweetheart?" Mrs. McBride asks.

"He… did… some… things last night… that I didn't want him to…" the teen stutters.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'll take you to my apartment. And when you're ready, I'll take you home." Coach Yearwood offers.

"Okay, but how are we gonna get there?" Maddie asks.

"I'll drive you back to school, so coach can get her car, and I'll go back to work and she can take you to her place." Mrs. McBride offers.

"Sounds like a plan." Lindsey says.

"Great, thanks Suzie, I'm glad you could help her." Mrs. McBride says, smiling at her friend.

"I hope everything turns out okay for you Maddie." Suzie says, smiling.

"Mmk, let's get out of here." the teen replies and lets Coach Yearwood help her into the wheelchair, push her outside and help her into the back seat of Mrs. McBride's BMW.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's kinda short, but atleast it's something. Don't worry, nice parents in this one! That's all I'm gonna say. Please review, they make me happy :D**


	6. How I Feel

Cry

**A/N: This story is about a girl who gets attacked by her boyfriend at school. She tries to break up with him… but he doesn't take it very well. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly.**

Chapter 6: How I Feel

"_I'm gettin tired of belivin, even sicker of pretending, that it's not so bad just wait it out, oh, if they can feed me lies again, the only good man left wasn't him, and that's how I feel right now so just let me be…"_

_- Kelly Clarkson_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I'll drive you back to school, so coach can get her car, and I'll go back to work and she can take you to her place." Mrs. McBride offers.

"Sounds like a plan." Lindsey says.

"Great, thanks Suzie, I'm glad you could help her." Mrs. McBride says, smiling at her friend.

"I hope everything turns out okay for you Maddie." Suzie says, smiling.

"Mmk, let's get out of here." the teen replies and lets Coach Yearwood help her into the wheelchair, push her outside and help her into the back seat of Mrs. McBride's BMW

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MRS. McBRIDE'S BMW  
EN ROUTE TO MANHATTAN WEST HIGH  
****11:00am**

Madeline buckles her seat belt and waits for the other women to get in. She leans her head back and closes her eyes.

Coach Yearwood turns around to look at her, "Honey, you're sure you don't want to go home?"

"Yes. Please don't make me…. He.. He…" she tries to say, but can't.

"Don't worry about it, we'll talk later." Lindsey calmly says.

"Honey what kind of music do you like?" Mrs. McBride kindly asks.

"Country, please…." the teen begs.

Mrs. McBride nods and turns on her Reba McEntire CD.

Maddie smiles and closes her eyes again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MANHATTAN WEST HIGH SCHOOL  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
****11:05am**

Travis Young still sat handcuffed to the chair in Mr. Willis's office. He tried to convince the man that he was innocent, but Mr. Willis didn't believe him.

"Man, if you were innocent, why'd Officer Crow drag you down here himself?" the man asks.

"Dunno, she made it up." Travis lies.

"You're one bad liar kid. If Mrs. McBride hadn't come in here asking if she could call the hospital to bring a girl that she said was assaulted, and wanted to know if Officer Crow had already contacted the police then I might believe you." Mr. Willis informs him.

"I DIDN'T HURT MADELINE!!!!" He screams, only to be joined by the presence of John Munch and Fin Tutuola.

"Well according to Officer Crow, AND Mr. Willis, you have." Detective Munch corrects the teen.

"FUCK YOU!" Travis yells and tries to escape.

"Watch your language kid. We're cops." Fin informs him.

"So what. I didn't do anything wrong." Travis retorts.

"According to everyone else you did." "Travis Young, you're under arrest for the rape and assault of Madeline Hanson. You have the right to remain silent…." Fin says to him, and continues reading his Miranda rights to him.

"Let's get outta here. You've got some serious explaining to do Travis." John instructs.

"Thanks for your help men." Mr. Willis kindly says to the detectives as they leave with the teen.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ELLIOT STABLER'S CAR  
EN ROUE TO THE 16th**** PRECINCT  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****11:10pm**

"Olivia…" Elliot calmly says to the brunette woman sitting next to him.

"What?"

"You okay?" he kindly asks.

"Fine El." She says, trying to get him to shut up.

"Do you think Madeline's going to call us?" the woman asks.

"She will, the school will be on top of it. And I know the community will want something done to the kid that hurt her." Elliot reassures the woman.

"She seemed so scared, terrified." Olivia muses.

"I don't blame her, she was raped at her school, Liv, in the middle of class." Elliot replies.

"I just hope we can give her the justice she needs and help her so she feels safe in her own school again." Olivia muses as they stop at a traffic light.

"Everything's going to be fine…" Elliot reassures the woman.

"Whatever you say…" she sighs, and looks at the window.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MRS. McBRIDE'S CAR  
****EN ROUE TO MANHATTAN WEST HIGH SCHOOL  
MANHATTAN, NY  
11:15pm**

The three women ride in silence the majority of the way to the school. Mrs. McBride drove while Coach Yearwood sent text messages back and forth with Coach Evans, and her friend that was a rape crisis counselor.

Madeline sat still with her eyes closed listening to the calming voice of Reba McEntire that filled the otherwise quiet car.

Mrs. McBride pulls up in front of the school and parks the car. Madeline opens her eyes when the car jerked to a stop. Coach Yearwood turns around and smiles at the teen. "Alright honey, we're not even going into the building. My car is right down there at the end of the row."

Madeline sighed in relief and unbuckled her seatbelt. "My favorite song's almost over…"

Mrs. McBride smiles and leaves the car running. She sees Madeline's lips slowly moving along with the words of the song, _'because of you… I am afraid… because of you..' _the woman sighs and waits for the next song to come on before she turns off the BMW.

Madeline gets out of the car and waited for Coach Yearwood. They see Mr. Willis standing outside talking to two men holding Travis in handcuffs.

Madeline sees him and moves so that Coach Yearwood is blocking her view. Mrs. McBride notices what's going on and walks around to their side of the car.

"Do you want me to go see what's going on?" the brunette asks.

"Sure. I'm going to get her in my car and then we're leaving." Lindsey says.

"Don't let him see me… please." the redheaded teen begs.

"I'll try my best honey, The officers have him, he's handcuffed, he can't get to you." the blond woman calmly tells her.

"Okay… can we go?" the teen asks.

"Of course we can honey." the woman says and closes the doors of the BMW. Madeline walks on the side furthest away from Travis so he can't see her. Lindsey puts her arm around the teen's shoulders and leads her to a Lexus minivan.

Madeline opens the passenger door and climbs in, easing herself into the seat. Lindsey looks over at Mrs. McBride, who is talking to Mr. Willis. The woman notices and walks over to them.

"So…" Coach Yearwood asks.

"Well, they're taking Travis downtown to be booked, I let him know she's going to be with you for the time being, until her parents get home." Mrs. McBride informs her.

"Okay. I'll call you after school is done and let you know how she's doing." Lindsey says.

"Okay, and I'll let you know if I hear anything from her parents." Nicole replies.

"That's fine with me. I'm sure she wants to leave." Lindsey says, looking in the window at the teen.

"I'm sure she does, you're good to go." Mrs. McBride says and smiles in the window.

Lindsey walks around the side of the car and gets in. "You ready sweetheart?"

"Yeah, let's get outta here." the teen answers.

Lindsey nods, backs the car out of the parking spot and drives off.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates. I just didn't know where to go with this. I would never want this to happen to anyone, but for story purposes… you get the idea. So I really haven't been sure where to take this, but I finally got an idea. I hope you liked it, and as always please REVIEW! And feel free to checkout my other stories!**


	7. Don't Waste Your Time

Cry

**A/N: 17 year old Madeline tries to break up from her boyfriend, but he doesn't want to. He likes using her for something that no one should have to go through, and Madeline is terrified to tell anyone. But when he attacks her one day during school hours, she finally lets go. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly…**

Chapter 7: Don't Waste Your Time

"_don't waste your time trying to fix what I wanna erase, what I need to forget…" __-Kelly Clarkson_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Okay, and I'll let you know if I hear anything from her parents." Nicole replies.

"That's fine with me. I'm sure she wants to leave." Lindsey says, looking in the window at the teen.

"I'm sure she does, you're good to go." Mrs. McBride says and smiles in the window.

Lindsey walks around the side of the car and gets in. "You ready sweetheart?"

"Yeah, let's get outta here." the teen answers.

Lindsey nods, backs the car out of the parking spot and drives off.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
ONE POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****11:20am**

Elliot and Olivia return from their trip to the hospital. They are greeted by detectives Munch and Fin, and Captain Cragen.

"So what's up?" Munch asks.

"Well, the girl was freaked out at the hospital and she fell asleep after the rape kit, and I gave the assistant principal my number and told her to have whomever was taking care of Madeline to call me." Olivia explains.

"That's good. Because before we can do anything to Travis, she needs to make her statement." Cragen replies.

Olivia opens her mouth to reply but is interrupted by her phone, "Detective Benson, Manhattan SVU." the woman answers.

"Hi, detective, it's Lindsey Yearwood, the track coach at Manhattan West." the woman on the other end replies.

"Hi Mrs. Yearwood. How's Madeline?" the female detective asks.

"She's okay. We just got back to my apartment and she's resting on the couch. I know she doesn't want to talk about what's happened, but I know it's best if she does." the strawberry blond woman replies.

"Is she ready to come talk to us?" Olivia asks.

"Probably not. She's really bruised up, tired, and sore." Lindsey answers.

"I know she's in a lot of pain right now, but it would be better if she made her statement here at the precinct." Olivia replies.

"She doesn't even want to tell me anything. She's not talking at all. I remember her saying something about her father wanting to make the boy pay for what he'd done to her, and I think that she's afraid that now we know what's happened, Travis is going to do something to hurt her." Lindsey explains.

"We'll try contacting the parents, to see what they want to do. Why don't you try talking to Madeline and explain to her that if she tells us what's happened, we can get her the help she needs to start healing." Olivia tells the woman.

"I have a friend who's a rape crisis counselor, should I contact her and see if she'd talk to Maddie?" Lindsey asks.

"That might be a good idea. But you might want to give me her number, I can refer Madeline to her, so you have a better chance of her coming to talk with Madeline." Olivia answers.

"Okay. Her number is 317-689-4329" Lindsey replies.

Olivia jots down the number on a sticky note by her computer. "You can talk to Madeline, I'll call her parents and the counselor, and then I'll call you back in about an hour."

"Okay, and the counselor's name is Sharon Austin." Lindsey replies.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you shortly, tell Madeline about talking to the counselor, she might be able to get her to talk if you can't." Olivia says.

"I'll try. Thanks Ms. Benson."

"No problem, I'm going to make those phone calls now." Olivia kindly replies.

"Okay, I'll let you go."

"Bye Mrs. Yearwood, I'm glad you called." Olivia says.

"Bye detective." Lindsey replies and hangs up the phone. She walks out of her room and back into the living room to find Madeline sitting up on the couch, covered up with a blanket aimlessly staring at the wall.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LINDSEY YEARWOOD'S APARTMENT  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****11:40am**

"Hey honey, how're you feeling?" Lindsey kindly asks the teen.

Madeline doesn't look at the woman, instead she looks down at the blanket and starts fiddling with the corner. She doesn't want to tell anyone what's happened. She's now regretting texting Brenda in the first place, and wishes she'd just waited and gone to third period and pretended nothing happened.

Lindsey is trying to find something to say, or do to get Madeline to talk. She doesn't want the girl to shut everyone out, and not let anyone help her. The woman is now beginning to worry that if they can't get her to talk soon, that the teen will develop self destructive behavior, because she has anger pent up inside from the abuse she's taken from her ex boyfriend in the past, and hasn't told anyone about anything.

"Maddie, I called detective Benson. She's going to try to get in touch with your parents and one of my friends, who's a rape crisis counselor, and then she's going to call me back because she wants to talk to you." the woman calmly explains.

Still, the teen doesn't respond, she just continues to fiddle with the side of the blanket. Lindsey tries to look Madeline in the eyes, but she's avoiding any eye contact. Lindsey quietly sits down next to her on the couch and waits for Maddie to respond.

They sit quietly for almost five minutes before Madeline breaks down and leans into Lindsey.

"Make this all go away, I don't know if I can take it anymore…" the teen sobs.

"Honey, you've been through so much today, and no one should have to endure all the pain you've been in." Lindsey calmly explains.

Madeline doesn't respond, she just cries in the woman's shoulder. Lindsey tries to find something else to say to calm the teen, but can't, and decides to let her cry, and let all her anger out.

Lindsey lets the teen cry on her for almost ten minutes before she decides to talk again. "Maddie, honey, I know you want everything to just disappear, but if you let us help you, your pain will slowly go away."

"Do something, anything, make it just stop now. Pretend this never, ever happened. I don't wanna deal with it." the redheaded girl cries.

"I know you want it to, but it's going to take some time, honey. I'm here to help you through everything, it'll be okay." the woman calmly replies.

"You've never been in my situation. It's hard, I've had to hide everything from everyone, for almost a year. It's just not what I want to do anymore…"

"Baby girl, listen to me, today, something happened to you that shouldn't happen to anyone, ever. I'm glad you decided to finally tell someone, because now we can get you all the help you need to get through this." Lindsey says.

"Coach, every time he'd hurt me, it got worse, I hated it. He'd threaten me and tell me that if I ever told, I'd die. Now I'm terrified he's going to come back and kill me." Madeline cries.

"Sweetheart, he was just saying that to scare you, he's not going to kill you, no one is." "I really think you need to talk to my friend Sharon, she's a rape crisis counselor, she can help you sort through everything that's happened." the strawberry blond woman says.

Madeline can't decide how to respond. She looks down at her wrists and sighs. The conversation is interrupted by the phone ringing. Lindsey smiles at the teen and gets up to go answer the phone.

"Lindsey Yearwood…" she answers.

"Hi, again, Mrs. Yearwood, it's Detective Benson…" the voice on the other end of the line says.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!! I love it! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry for the long wait. If you have any ideas for songs for the next chapter please let me know by REVIEWING! (they have to be Kelly Clarkson songs!!) **


	8. Hole

Cry

**A/N: 17 year old Madeline tries to break up from her boyfriend, but he doesn't want to. He likes using her for something that no one should have to go through, and Madeline is terrified to tell anyone. But when he attacks her one day during school hours, she finally lets go. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly…**

Chapter 8: Hole

"_there's a hole, inside of me, it's so damn cold, slowly killing me… sinking in oh so slowly, so far from where I should be, no hands reaching out for me…" -Kelly Clarkson_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Coach, every time he'd hurt me, it got worse, I hated it. He'd threaten me and tell me that if I ever told, I'd die. Now I'm terrified he's going to come back and kill me." Madeline cries.

"Sweetheart, he was just saying that to scare you, he's not going to kill you, no one is." "I really think you need to talk to my friend Sharon, she's a rape crisis counselor, she can help you sort through everything that's happened." the strawberry blond woman says.

Madeline can't decide how to respond. She looks down at her wrists and sighs. The conversation is interrupted by the phone ringing. Lindsey smiles at the teen and gets up to go answer the phone.

"Lindsey Yearwood…" she answers.

"Hi, again, Mrs. Yearwood, it's Detective Benson…" the voice on the other end of the line says.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**LINDSEY YEARWOOD'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
11:45am**

"Hey, did you get a hold of Maddie's parents?" the strawberry blond woman asks.

"Yes. I talked to her father. He told me to prosecute Travis to the fullest extent of the law. He also told me that they've been trying to get Madeline to report him for quite some time now. However, he can't get out of his meetings because he's like the CEO or something." the detective explains.

"Oh. Well in that case, should she stay with me or is there something else you had in mind?" Lindsey asks.

"I think she'd be fine with you, of course, it's up to you where she stays, but she might be hesitant about going to her house and being by herself. So I might have someone with her for a few days." the woman answers.

"I'll just let her stay with me. It's no big deal. It's just me and my husband, so we have plenty of room for her." Lindsey replies.

"That's good. I also talked to your friend, Sharon, she said she'd definitely talk to Madeline, she just wanted you to give her a call and coordinate something." Olivia says.

"Great. I'll call her this afternoon. And I know Madeline still needs to come to the station and make her statement. Can we do that now?" Lindsey replies.

"Certainly, just come by when she's ready. We need her statement before we do anything with the boy who's hurt her." Olivia tells her.

"I'll talk to her about it. But I'll call before we leave to let you know we're coming."

"That would be great. I'll let my captain know she's coming, so he can call the ADA." Olivia replies.

"Okay, I'll call you in about thirty minutes."

"Talk to you later." Olivia says and hangs up.

***********

Lindsey hangs the phone back up on the receiver and walks over to her couch where Madeline is still sitting.

"Sweetie, Detective Benson talked to your dad…"

"Why?" the teen asks.

"Because, he needs to know what happened. He told her to punish Travis as much as she could and that he wants to come home, but can't because they won't let him out of his meetings." Lindsey answers.

"Oh…" Maddie shyly replies and looks at her blanket.

"Olivia really wants you to come talk to her. She says the sooner you do, the sooner they can start talking to Travis." the woman says.

"I'm really sore, tired, and I just don't feel that great."

"I know baby girl. You'll be sore for a few days, but it's okay." Lindsey tells her.

"NO! It's not okay, district is FRIDAY!" the redheaded teen cries.

"Honey, listen, I know how bad you want to run, but right now, we have to get you through this first." the woman calmly says.

"It's not fair. He knew how much I want to win districts, he knew how much it means to me, why'd he do this today?" Maddie replies.

"Baby girl, I wish I had an answer. I really think you need to talk to my friend Sharon, she wants to help you."

"Whatever. If she can make it go away. And I don't care what that detective says, I'm NOT going to court. I don't want to, and they can't make me." the teen quietly replies.

"Alright. Let's wait on that right now. We just need to take this one day at a time…" the woman soothes.

"Okay… okay… so if I talk to Olivia today… what's gonna happen next?" the teen asks.

"They're probably going to talk to Travis and see what he has to say and then they'll probably have you talk to my friend Sharon and then see where to go from there." Lindsey answers.

"Can Olivia come here?" "I don't wanna go anywhere right now…" Madeline quietly says.

"Sweetheart, listen, I know you're really upset about what's happened, but Olivia wants you to come talk to her. She really wants to help you, and my friend Sharon will really help you understand what's happening…" the woman calmly replies.

"I don't know coach. I'm just really scared that if I see Travis, he's gonna do something to hurt me again…"

"Baby girl, believe me when I tell you, nothing bad is going to happen to you again, okay." the woman reassures her.

"I want to…but… I just don't know anymore. MAKE HIM GO AWAY!!!" the teen screams, gets up off the couch, stomps into the guest bedroom and slams the door.

Lindsey leans back on the couch and sighs. She sits there in the quiet, but can then hear Maddie's sobs coming from the other room. She stands up and walks to the bedroom, and knocks on the door, "Maddie, honey?"

"GO AWAY! I WANT TO END EVERYTHING NOW!!!!" the teen screams back.

Lindsey realizes what she means, "Honey, open the door. Don't hurt yourself, sugar…"

The redheaded teen doesn't reply and Lindsey jerks the door open, almost ripping it off the wall, runs into the bathroom and sees Madeline on the floor, with a razor in her hand, about to slit her wrist. The woman kneels down next to the teen, puts her arm around the girl's shoulders and gently takes the razor out of her hand. "Sweetheart, look at me, everything's going to be okay. If something else is bothering you, you really need to let me know what's going on, because I really want to help you."

"I can't do it. I just can't do anything right anymore…" the teen sobs.

"Why do you say that?" Lindsey gently asks.

"People always yell at me whenever I do anything. Especially Travis….." Maddie says, between sobs.

"Shhh, shhh, baby, it's okay." Lindsey soothes and gently wraps the teen in a hug.

Maddie keeps sobbing uncontrollably and Lindsey rubs calming circles on the girl's back, trying to bite back her own tears.

"Honey…."

Maddie replies by moaning and continues to cry in the woman's arms.

"Sweetheart, let's go sit back on the couch, and try to calm down and relax…" Lindsey suggests.

The redheaded teen looks up at the woman with red, tearstained eyes and her cheeks wet from the tears running down her face. "I… I… I'm sorry…"

"Oh, honey, don't be. It's okay, you can cry…" Lindsey replies.

Maddie stands up, waits for her coach to get up and follows the woman back into the living room, plops down on the couch, grabs the blanket, and wraps herself up in it.

Lindsey sits down next to her and the teen leans into her. The woman gently rubs Maddie's arm and whispers soothing words in her ear. Slowly, she notices the teen's breathing even out and the sobs that wracked her body turn into silent tears. A few minutes later, she looks at the teen again, and notices she's cried herself to sleep. Lindsey pulls the blanket tighter around the teen's body, slowly gets up, puts a pillow under Maddie's head, and gently lays her down on the couch.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MANHATTAN WEST HIGH SCHOOL  
****NICOLE McBRIDE'S OFFICE  
****12:00pm**

Nicole sits at her desk gnawing on the cap of her pen, worrying about Madeline. She's trying to read emails, but can't keep her concentration. She grabs her phone and dials Coach Yearwood's number.

Three rings later, she hears the woman on the other end of the line, "Lindsey Yearwood…"

"Hey, It's Nicole, how's Madeline?" the brunette woman asks.

"Not so good. We were sitting on the couch talking, and she had a moment, she's really scared that he's going to do something to get back at her and she stomped off to my guest bedroom, slammed the door, and by the time I made it there, she was sitting on the bathroom floor with a razor in her hand, about to slit her wrist…" the coach answers.

"Oh god. She's going to need some counseling. So what happened after you got in the bathroom?" the AP asks.

"Well, I kneeled down next to her, put my arm around her shoulders, and took the razor out of her hands. She then started sobbing, and all I could do was hug her and let her cry. Finally, I got her to get up and back to the living room and she sat back down on the couch next to me, and I let her rest on my shoulder, and she slowly stopped crying, and fell asleep…" Lindsey explains.

"Poor thing. She's probably exhausted. Has she talked to the detectives yet?" Nicole replies.

"No. that's what I'm trying to get her to do right now. I've talked to them and they've talked to her father, who says he can't come home until Tuesday. I'm also going to get her an appointment with my friend Sharon Austin, the rape crisis counselor." the strawberry blond woman tells her.

"Okay. She's going to need someone to talk to, so she can start healing."

Nicole hears a knock on her door and her secretary comes in, "You've got a student to see you…"

"Okay…" "Lindsey, I've gotta go, there's a student that needs to see me. Tell Madeline I said everything would be okay. And Mrs. Branson and I'll come by and see her after school if she wants…"

"Alright, I will. Talk to you later…" Lindsey replies and hangs up the phone.

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the super duper long wait in between chapters. I've had internet issues and school and volleyball season has started so I have like no time to write… but here's something to satisfy your fan fiction needs. I hope you enjoy, and, please REVIEW!!! (I need a song for the next chapter!! But it has to be Kelly Clarkson!)**


	9. Because of You

Cry

**A/N: 17 year old Madeline tries to break up from her boyfriend, but he doesn't want to. He likes using her for something that no one should have to go through, and Madeline is terrified to tell anyone. But when he attacks her one day during school hours, she finally lets go. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly…**

Chapter 9: Because Of You

"_Because of You I am afraid… Because of you"- Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:  
**"Poor thing. She's probably exhausted. Has she talked to the detectives yet?" Nicole replies.

"No. that's what I'm trying to get her to do right now. I've talked to them and they've talked to her father, who says he can't come home until Tuesday. I'm also going to get her an appointment with my friend Sharon Austin, the rape crisis counselor." the strawberry blond woman tells her.

"Okay. She's going to need someone to talk to, so she can start healing."

Nicole hears a knock on her door and her secretary comes in, "You've got a student to see you…"

"Okay…" "Lindsey, I've gotta go, there's a student that needs to see me. Tell Madeline I said everything would be okay. And Mrs. Branson and I'll come by and see her after school if she wants…"

"Alright, I will. Talk to you later…" Lindsey replies and hangs up the phone.

* * *

**LINDSEY YEARWOOD'S APARTMENT **

**MANHATTAN, NY1:00pm**

Lindsey let Madeline sleep for a good hour before attempting to wake her up… "Honey? It's time to wake up…" the woman calmly says, gently rubbing Maddie's shoulder.

The teen squirms in her sleep before opening her eyes and yawns, "What time is it?"

"It's one in the afternoon. I let you sleep for about an hour. Oh, I talked to Mrs. McBride, she's back at school… and she's fixed your absences in the system, and your teachers know. And she said her and Mrs. Branson would come by after school if you wanted them to." the woman explains.

"Whatever they wanna do. But I'm not talking to Detective Benson." the teen replies.

"Baby girl, I know you don't want to, but I told her we'd come. She called again while you were asleep and I told her we'd be there by two."

"I guess. If she'll just ignore this and pretend it never happened after I talk to her, then yeah I will." Maddie says.

"You'll have to ask her that, I'm not sure it's going to work that easy. I really want you to go through with this… and I know your parents do too." Lindsey tells her.

"Let's just go and get this done. I wanna see Mrs. Branson…" the redheaded teen tells her coach.

"Alright. I'll call Mrs. McBride on the way over there and tell her."

"Hey coach… can I do something with my hair?" Maddie asks.

"Sure. I have an idea… you can get up on my sink, I'll get it wet, and then blow dry it." Lindsey replies.

"Okay. But I don't want to get this shirt wet… I don't have another one." the teen tells her.

"Don't worry baby. I'll let you borrow one of my old ones and you can put that one back on before we leave."

"Fine… let's just get this over with."

* * *

**MANHATTAN WEST HIGH SCHOOL  
1:10pm  
****NICOLE McBRIDE'S OFFICE**

Nicole hears a knock on her door and gets up to answer it. "Hi Mrs. Patterson…"

"How's Madeline? Have you gotten any updates?" the woman asks.

"Come in, have a seat…" the brunette woman replies and closes the door. "She went to the hospital… they had to give her something to calm her down, she's completely traumatized, since I drove to the hospital, I brought her and Coach Yearwood back here, and now she's at Lindsey's apartment, and I talked to Lindsey not too long ago and she said Maddie is really scared that Travis is going to come back to hurt her and she tried to cut her wrist with a razor in the bathroom…."

"Oh god. I knew that boy was bad news when she started showing up to class with bruises, sometimes crying, and for days at a time she'd wear big hoodies, and I'd ask her if she was okay, but she'd just smile and not her head. She wouldn't talk about him I guess because she was scared her friends would figure it out or I'd overhear her… oh god." the woman tells Nicole.

"It's okay. Mrs. Branson's told me some of her friends have mentioned things like that to her, but told her not to do anything because they were afraid he'd hurt Madeline. She said she tried talking to Maddie, but she wouldn't say anything." Nicole explains.

"I just know they've been together for almost a year… and he's probably done some pretty bad things to her." Mrs. Patterson replies.

"Now we know he's not going to do anything else to her. Mrs. Branson and I are going over to Lindsey's to visit Maddie after school, and I'll let you know in the morning how that went." Nicole tells her.

"Okay, what about her parents… I know she said something about them being out of town?"

"The detectives called her father and told Lindsey that since he's like the CEO or something, he can't get out of his meetings until Tuesday, and she didn't say anything about her mother…" the brunette replies.

The bell rings to end fifth period and Mrs. Patterson says, "I need to get to class… Call me later if you find out anything else."

"Okay Julie." Nicole replies as the woman closes the office door.

* * *

**16th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
****1:15pm**

Olivia Benson stood outside an interview room that had a 16 year old Travis Young inside. She was watching Fin and Munch interrogate him… and they were getting nowhere. "Travis, there's no use lying to us now… we know you did it, when she gets here and tells us that it was you, that's it. We have DNA… we just need you to give us a sample of yours to match." Fin explains.

"Fine, I'll give the DNA to prove that I'm innocent." the teen replies.

"Alright. When's this going to take place?" the lawyer asks.

"As soon as we can get the ME in here." Munch answers.

Cragen walks into the hallway and stands next to Olivia, "Madeline's here."

"Great. This interrogation is going nowhere. I'm going to talk to her." the woman replies to him and the ADA.

Olivia walks away and into the lobby to see the redheaded teen and her coach standing by her desk. She smiles at the teen, "Hi Madeline, I'm Olivia… do you remember me from the hospital?"

Maddie fakes a smile, "Yeah. I…. is he here?"

"He is sweetie. But he's where he can't hurt you." she replies looking over at Elliot.

"Now, my partner, Detective Stabler is going to talk to Lindsey while I talk to you… is that okay?" the brunette detective explains.

"Sure." Lindsey replies.

"W…. What if he sees me?" Maddie asks.

"I won't let him." Olivia reassures the teen as she leads her to an interview room.

"Really?" Maddie asks when she sees the very childish room Olivia has brought her to.

"It's the room we use to interview children, it's less scary then the normal interview rooms that we use for adults…" "And I know you're really scared right now, and I want to do everything I can to make this easier for you." Olivia explains.

"Well, you can just pretend it never happened, that would make it really easy." Madeline comments.

"Honey, we can't do that, unless you drop the charges, but then he's more likely to come back and do something else." Olivia tells her.

"Ugh. Fine." "But he said…" She starts talking, but Olivia cuts her off, "Listen, while you're talking to me, he can't do anything. And I won't let him find out that it was you who told me."

Maddie follows the woman into the room and plops on the couch. Olivia lets her get situated for a few minutes before she starts talking, "We're not going to talk about the bad stuff yet, but we'll have to get there eventually."

"The district track meet is Friday, and I don't know if I can run…" the teen quietly says.

"Why is that sweetheart?" Olivia asks.

"My back hurts, my legs hurt, I just hurt all over…" the girl whimpers.

"Honey, you'll be sore for a few days, but you should be okay to run…" Olivia reassures her.

"You didn't see my back. It's completely bruised up…" she explains.

"How did you get the bruises Maddie?" Olivia asks.

"He… He…" she stumbles on her words, but is unable to finish her sentence.

"He did what sweetheart?" Olivia gently asks.

The teen buries her head in her hands and starts to cry. Olivia gently places her hand on Maddie's shoulder, "Honey, it's okay… you can tell me…"

"He… kicked me every time I wouldn't do something for him. And today… he held me up by my arms and kicked my back in front of pretty much everybody that was trying to get him away from me when we were at school…" The redhead sobs.

Olivia's heart breaks for the girl as Maddie leans into her and cries. "Shhh…Shhh… it's okay. He's not going to hurt you anymore." the woman coos.

"I… can't do this… I wanna go back to Coach Yearwood's apartment…" Maddie cries.

"Sweetheart, I know you're really scared, and you're hurting all over, but I'm here to help you get better. Let's talk for a few more minutes and then we can stop…" Olivia replies.

"No…"

Meanwhile, Casey and Cragen are watching the interview and Casey is struggling to hold back tears of her own. "He's done a lot more to her than what he did this morning… I can tell by the way Madeline's reacting to Olivia's questions."

"She needs to talk… it's the only way we can convict him." Cragen replies.

"She's probably not going to talk to Huang… from what I hear, she couldn't even look at Elliot." the ADA tells Cragen.

"Well, from what I understand, Mrs. Yearwood has a friend that's a rape crisis counselor, and is going to get Madeline an appointment with her…" Cragen informs Casey.

"Okay, that's good. We just need her to say something to Olivia about the rape… or multiple rapes… and then we've definitely got a case against him…" Casey replies.

Back inside the interview room, Olivia has gotten Madeline to stop crying and they were talking about her track team.

"Honey, did Travis ever come watch you run?" the woman asks.

"Yeah, all the time. At first I thought it was nice to have him there supporting me, but then if I didn't win he'd kick me, slap me… or make me give myself to him…" Madeline replies.

"Give yourself to him… as in…" Olivia gently asks.

"Yeah… as in… you know… what he did this morning…" Maddie answers, unable to completely explain what was happening.

"Sweetheart, he raped you. More than once, if you would have told someone right away, none of this would be happening now." Olivia tells her.

"He threatened me. Told me he'd kill everybody I knew if I told anyone what he did. I'm really scared…." the redheaded teen cries.

Olivia hugs her and whispers gentle words in her ear. Madeline just cries, "Don't let him kill me… coach… or anybody…"

"Shhh… don't worry. Nobody's going to be killed. He just says stuff like that to scare you sweetie. It's all going to be okay…" Olivia reassures her.

Lindsey and Elliot approach the interview room and Lindsey notices Madeline crying in Olivia's arms, "Is she okay?"

Casey looks at Lindsey, "She's having a really hard time talking about what's been happening. But she did admit in a way that he'd raped her more than once, and that if she told anybody what he'd been doing, he'd kill everybody that she knew…"

"Poor thing… is there anything I can do right now for her?" Lindsey asks.

"I'm not sure how much more she's going to tell Detective Benson today, so it might be a good idea to take her home, and let her have some time to recover, and maybe you can try talking to her…" Casey replies.

"Okay. And I know she's terrified because he's here… and that may be hindering what she tells Detective Benson as well…" Lindsey tells Casey.

"Could be. I'm going to go in there and talk to them for a few minutes, and then you can probably take her home." Casey replies.

"That's fine." the strawberry blond woman answers.

Casey slowly opens the door to the interview room and Olivia notices her, "Hey Casey. What's up?"

"Mrs. Yearwood is finished talking to Elliot and was wondering when she could take Maddie home." the ADA answers.

"Now…" Maddie cries in response.

"Sweetie, I would really like to talk some more…" Olivia says.

"I can't do this. I really wanna leave…" Maddie cries.

"Madeline, we know you're really scared, and you're still hurting, but the sooner you talk to us, the sooner it goes away and you start feeling better." Casey says to the teen.

Maddie turns around to see the redheaded woman smiling back at her and sits up. "Can… can you make him go away?"

"Maddie, It's not that easy. I don't have a magic wand that I can wave in the air and turn him into a pumpkin, but I can make him go to jail for a long time…" Casey explains.

Maddie tries to smile at the woman's explanation, and Olivia notices that the woman's humor may be just what Maddie needs to help her heal. "So… you're like, a lawyer?" the teen asks.

"Yeah, I am. I'm an assistant district attorney, which means I work for the state and try to put the bad guys in jail." Casey explains.

Maddie tries harder to smile at the woman and Lindsey can see this through the one way window and smiles at Elliot.

"This is good… Ms. Novak is really turning her attitude around." Lindsey muses.

"Let's keep them talking. She may get some more information from her than Detective Benson could." Elliot replies.

"So… you're Casey?" Maddie asks.

"Yes, I am." the ADA answers.

"Okay, Is there a way to keep him from coming back and hurting me? I'm really scared he's gonna do something because he's threatened me so many times I don't remember all of them…" the teen says.

"Yes honey, there is. The easiest would be a restraining order. It basically tells him he can't go certain places or be within a certain number of feet from you." Casey explains.

"Can we do one of those?" Madeline begs.

"It might take me a day or two, but I'm going to start working on it right now." the redheaded woman replies.

"Thanks…" Maddie smiles.

Olivia sighs, "Hang around a minute Casey, I need to talk to you as well."

"Okay Olivia, will do." the woman replies and walks out of the room, allowing Lindsey to walk in.

"Hey honey, are you ready to go? Or do you still want to talk to Olivia?" the woman asks.

"Not right now… I really can't do it anymore." Madeline replies, a lot calmer than she was before.

"Okay, can we come by later, after she's had some time to rest?" Lindsey asks.

"Yes, and by then, Ms. Novak might have the restraining order ready." Olivia answers.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Lindsey replies and Maddie stands up and follows her out the door, and to the car.

**A/N: Sorry for the super long wait. This story has been on the back burner because I've been working on others and have been busy with school, but I finally was able to sit and finish this chapter!! I hope you enjoy it. Next update will be sooner, I promise.**


	10. Sober

Cry

**A/N: 17 year old Madeline tries to break up from her boyfriend, but he doesn't want to. He likes using her for something that no one should have to go through, and Madeline is terrified to tell anyone. But when he attacks her one day during school hours, she finally lets go. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly…**

Chapter 10: Sober "I don't know… this could break my heart or save me, nothing's real, until you let go completely"_ - Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**"Not right now… I really can't do it anymore." Madeline replies, a lot calmer than she was before.

"Okay, can we come by later, after she's had some time to rest?" Lindsey asks.

"Yes, and by then, Ms. Novak might have the restraining order ready." Olivia answers.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Lindsey replies and Maddie stands up and follows her out the door, and to the car.

* * *

**LINDSEY YEARWOOD'S CAR  
****EN ROUTE TO HER APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
1:45pm**

Lindsey and Maddie ride in silence for about five minutes before Maddie starts talking, "Coach… I… I haven't had my period in like two months…"

"Honey, do you think you might be pregnant?" Lindsey asks.

Maddie slowly nods her head and Lindsey notices a tear fall. "Yeah… Cuz the last time he raped me was two months ago…"

"Well honey, the only way to find out is to buy a pregnancy test, and then I'll call the doctor" the woman replies.

"Okay. I guess that's what we're gonna have to do… even though I don't want to… I don't want his baby." the redheaded teen cries.

"Honey, it may be too late to get an abortion… we'll know more after you go to the doctor. But I'll stop at the pharmacy that's up here on the corner and get you a test." Lindsey calmly tells her.

"It's not fair!! I'm supposed to get a scholarship to NYU to run. I won't be able to if I'm fat." Maddie cries.

"Sweetheart, let's not worry about that right now, let's just make sure you're healthy." Lindsey replies.

"Fine…" Maddie pouts as Lindsey pulls the car into the parking lot. "Do you want to wait in here while I run in?" the woman asks.

"Yeah… I don't want anyone to see me with you buying that…"

"No one is gonna be here… school's not out yet." Lindsey reassures her, "But I'll let you wait anyways."

* * *

**LINDSEY YEARWOOD'S APARTMENT  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
****2pm**

The two arrive back at the building and Maddie nearly runs up to the woman's door and waits impatiently for her to unlock it. Lindsey closes the door behind them and follows Maddie into the guest bedroom, opens the box and hands one of the tests to the teen. "Give me two minutes…" the girl says.

Lindsey looks at the digital clock by the bed while Maddie waits impatiently in the bathroom. "Time…" the woman calls.

Maddie comes out with the white stick, crying and hands it to the woman. "Honey, you're pregnant…" Lindsey calmly tells her.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Maddie screams and throws herself face first on the bed.

Lindsey places the piece of plastic on the night stand and turns around to attempt to comfort the teen. "Baby girl… shhh… shhh… you're okay…"

"Call Mrs. McBride…." Maddie cries.

"Why sugar?" the woman asks, rubbing calming circles on the teens back.

"I want her to move Travis out of every single class that we have together…" the redhead whimpers.

"She said she'd come over with Mrs. Branson after school got out…" Lindsey replies.

"Fine…" the teen pouts.

"Honey, should I call your mom? Because if I can get her to call your doctor, I might be able to take you since they can't come home for a few days…"

"I don't want her to know… can I just stay with you for the next seven months until this is over??" Maddie quietly replies.

"Honey, I can't keep this from her. She may want to be there for you during your pregnancy…" the woman calmly answers.

"I guess. Call her, tell her I'm a bad girl, I got pregnant. It's all my fault." the girl cries.

"Baby, listen, it's not your fault. You're not a bad girl. Travis is the bad one. He hurt you and this is just one of the results that came from it, okay. This could turn out to be great, sweetheart, if you keep this baby, you're going to be a great mom." the woman reassures her.

"You really think so? I'm still in high school. How am I going to raise a child?" Maddie asks.

"I'll help you, your parents will help, I'm sure the rest of the coaches will be more than happy to help you too honey." Lindsey answers.

"I don't want this baby. It… it will remind me every day of him and what he's done to me." Maddie sobs.

"Sweetheart, don't let that prevent you from keeping the baby. Like I said earlier, once we talk to the doctor, we'll know more." the strawberry blond woman calmly tells her, still rubbing calming circles on her back.

"Go ahead, tell my mom…" the girl cries.

"Alright sweetie." Lindsey replies and reaches in her purse for her cell phone. She dials Mrs. Hanson's number and waits for what seemed like forever for the woman to answer.

"Hello…" the voice on the other end answers.

"Hi, Mrs. Hanson, this is Lindsey Yearwood, Maddie's track coach…" the woman replies.

"Oh, hi Lindsey, is Maddie okay? I heard about what happened this morning. And I really wish I could be there right now with her…" the woman says.

"Yes and no. she's terrified. But, I don't know how else to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it. Maddie told me on the way home from the precinct that she hadn't had her period in the past two months, and that about a week before her first missed period, Travis had raped her. So I took her to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test… and it came back positive…" Lindsey explains.

"So what your telling me is that that bastard got my sweet daughter pregnant?" Mrs. Hanson asks.

"Unfortunately, yes. She doesn't want to keep the baby, but I told her we'd know exactly how far along she was after we went to a doctor…"

"Okay… what I'll do is call her doctor and make her an appointment. But since I can't take her, and they only allow people other than relatives to take them if they have permission from their parents. So I'll fax you a note that says you can take her. If that's fine with you…" the woman suggests.

"Great. That's what I was about to ask you. Oh, and do you want to talk to Maddie? She's really upset right now, and isn't sure what she wants to do about the baby…" Lindsey replies.

"Sure, only if she wants to…"

Lindsey puts her hand over the receiver, "Honey, do you want to talk to your mom?"

"Not right now…" the teen whimpers.

Lindsey sighs, "Mrs. Hanson, she really doesn't feel like talking right now. She's just having a really hard time talking at all."

"It's okay. I'll call you later when I get the appointment scheduled." the woman's voice drops.

"I'll help her get through this, it's going to be hard, but it will work…" Lindsey reassures the woman.

"I hope so. I'm going to go call her doctor right now, I might be able to get her in today…" Mrs. Hanson replies.

"Okay. Just let me know when you get her an appointment." the strawberry blond woman says.

"No problem, bye Mrs. Yearwood…"

"Have a nice day Mrs. Hanson…" Lindsey replies and hangs up the phone.

"Maddie, sweetheart…"

Maddie doesn't reply, instead Lindsey hears light sobs coming from the teen. "Can… Mrs. McBride still come over?"

"Sweetie, it depends on what time your appointment is…"

"Whatever…." the girl sighs.

"I know you're scared and you're still hurting, I'm going to help you sweetie, every step of the way." the woman reassures her.

Maddie just nods her head and continues to sob, while Lindsey continues to rub calming circles on Maddie's back while they wait for her mother to call back. Lindsey finally notices Maddie's breathing even out and her sobs turn into light whimpers and then silent tears. She then realizes that the teen has cried herself to sleep. She continues to rub the girls back for almost fifteen minutes, but stops when the phone rings.

**A/N: So, please tell me what you think! I'm running out of song ideas. I've never written a story where someone gets pregnant, and I really wanted to, and I figured that instead of writing a completely new one, I could work it into the story line of this one!! I hope you like my new twist, please let me know if you do by reviewing. **


	11. Walk Away

Cry

**A/N: 17 year old Madeline tries to break up from her boyfriend, but he doesn't want to. He likes using her for something that no one should have to go through, and Madeline is terrified to tell anyone. But when he attacks her one day during school hours, she finally lets go. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly…**

Chapter 11: Walk Away "You've got your mother and your brother and every undercover telling you what to say, you think I'm stupid but the truth is that it's cupid, baby loving you has made me this way"_ - Kelly Clarkson_

**PREVIOUSLY:**"Maddie, sweetheart…"

Maddie doesn't reply, instead Lindsey hears light sobs coming from the teen. "Can… Mrs. McBride still come over?"

"Sweetie, it depends on what time your appointment is…"

"Whatever…." the girl sighs.

"I know you're scared and you're still hurting, I'm going to help you sweetie, every step of the way." the woman reassures her.

Maddie just nods her head and continues to sob, while Lindsey continues to rub calming circles on Maddie's back while they wait for her mother to call back. Lindsey finally notices Maddie's breathing even out and her sobs turn into light whimpers and then silent tears. She then realizes that the teen has cried herself to sleep. She continues to rub the girls back for almost fifteen minutes, but stops when the phone rings.

**LINDSEY YEARWOOD'S APARTMENT  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
****2:08pm**

Lindsey gets up to get the phone and quietly walks out of the room, "Hello…"

"Hi Lindsey, it's Nicole…" the voice on the other end replies.

"Hey Nicole… how are things going at school… did you get somebody to cover for me?" the woman asks.

"Yes, I did. How's Madeline?"

"Sleeping. She's really upset, on the way home from the precinct she asked me to buy a pregnancy test because she hadn't had her period in two months and sure enough, she's pregnant…" Lindsey calmly replies.

"Oh my goodness. I'm guessing the baby's Travis'? have you told her mother yet?" Mrs. McBride says.

"Yes, she was the first person I called right after we found out. She said she'd call Maddie's doctor as soon as we got off the phone and make her an appointment…" Lindsey explains.

"What does Maddie think about this?" Nicole asks.

"She doesn't want to keep the baby… but I don't think she wants an abortion, she might put it up for adoption, but I can't really tell you, because she doesn't know yet. I also told her to wait and talk to the doctor."

"Poor thing, I know this is going to be really hard for her. She's going to have a hard time telling Travis…" the AP replies.

"I'm not letting her tell him face to face alone. She's either going to have to do it in my office, the precinct, or your office. I'm afraid he'll hurt her again if she does it by herself, and she probably won't want to." Lindsey tells her.

"I don't want her doing it alone either. And I'm going to move Travis out of every class they have together or near each other. So basically I'm going to completely change his schedule." Nicole explains.

"Good. That was the next thing I was going to ask. But I don't know what good that will do now, he'll probably be in jail…"

"Hopefully…" Nicole says when she hears a knock on the door. She gets up to open it and sees Brenda. "Hey, Lindsey, I've gotta go, there's a student here to see me. Let me know when Maddie's appointment is so I know if I can come by and see her after school."

"Okay. See you soon…" the woman replies and hangs up the phone. She then hears her cell phone beeping with a new text message.

She puts the house phone down on the counter and starts rummaging through her purse and finally finds her cell phone. She reads a text from Mrs. Hanson that tells her Maddie's appointment is at ten A.M. the next morning and that a note will be faxed to her in ten minutes.

She sighs and grabs a sticky note from the pad by the phone and writes down the appointment time and doctor's name. She then grabs her phone to call her husband to explain what is going on.

**16th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
****2:10pm  
****TRAVIS' POV**

"_Here I sit in this damn holding cell in some stupid police office because of my retarded girlfriend. She doesn't understand that I do these things because I love her. No one does. Everyone here is on her side, the cops, the principals, even the freaking coaches and teachers that saw me doing that."_

Here come two people, one I recognize and one I don't. The guy is the dumb detective that picked me up from school. The lady, I don't know her yet. The guy cop is talking to me now, something about the DNA test I consented to, to prove my innocence. Okay, yes, I'll do this and go home. Big deal. He grabs my arm and leads me to the same interrogation room we were in earlier and tells me to sit down.

The lady, I still don't know her name, but by the way she's looking at this guy, she likes him. I can see it. "Mr. Young, I'm just gonna take a couple of swabs and this will be done in less than ten minutes…" she says to me.

"The name's Travis…" I tell her. "I know." she replies and sticks a cotton swab in my mouth. I just sit there nodding when she says things and swabs different places. Finally she puts the stuff in her black briefcase like kit thing and walks out, winking at the detective.

"I don't know why you guys think I did this… I'm innocent." I tell the detective.

"Man, if the cop hadn't watched Maddie's coach pull you off of her himself, I'd believe you, but I've got about four or five witnesses." he replies.

Another woman enters the room. Another one whose name I don't know. "Fin, we've got something…" she says and the man walks out of the room.

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

Olivia shuts the door and says, "While you were in there with Melinda doing the DNA test, Maddie's assistant principal called, she said Maddie's pregnant."

"Damn. I'm guessing this dummy is the father…" Fin replies while waving his arm at the window.

"Spot on. Apparently he raped her two months ago, and she took a pregnancy test after she got back to her coaches' house after they were here and it was positive." Olivia replies.

"So do we tell him?" Fin asks.

"Mrs. McBride said not to let her do it alone, so we may want to wait…"

"We can get him on the first rape too…" a third voice chimes in.

"Wha… Alex?" Olivia replies, shocked.

"Yeah. It's within the statute of limitations, she's pregnant, which gives us evidence." the woman answers.

"You're going to have to talk to Madeline first. And you'll probably have to get a paternity test on the kid to find out for sure that it's Travis'" Olivia tells the woman.

"Alright. How is she doing?" Alex asks.

"Not too good, she's not sure about the baby, and he's been abusing her for almost a year, pretty much the whole time they've been dating" Olivia explains.

"Where is she now?" the ADA asks.

"She's staying with her coach because her parents are out of town and her closest family lives in Pennsylvania.

"Okay. The next time you call her, ask about the previous rape…" the woman says.

"She had a really hard time talking to me when she came here so I could take her statement. I don't know how well she'll be able to talk about the past events." Olivia replies.

Alex hears her phone beeping, picks it up and walks out of the room, smiling at Olivia. The female detective sighs, "This pregnancy is just going to make everything harder for us."

"Don't worry, everything's going to be taken care of. Madeline's in good hands now." Fin reassures her.

**A/N: This story is coming to a close. It got about three or four chapters left. Oh, I've had a new idea for a story the past couple of days. What would you guys think if I wrote a story about Liv and El going undercover in a hospital… Elliot being a doctor? Please let me know.**


	12. Never Again

Cry

**A/N: 17 year old Madeline tries to break up from her boyfriend, but he doesn't want to. He likes using her for something that no one should have to go through, and Madeline is terrified to tell anyone. But when he attacks her one day during school hours, she finally lets go. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly…**

**A/N 2: this chapter is like one of those scenes where somebody is talking and the things are happening while they're talking. So when Mrs. McBride is explaining to Maddie what's going to happen, it's happening… **

Chapter 12: Never Again. "_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there, bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere, it was you, who chose to end it like you did"_ _- Kelly Clarkson  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**PREVIOUSLY:  
**"She's staying with her coach because her parents are out of town and her closest family lives in Pennsylvania.

"Okay. The next time you call her, ask about the previous rape…" the woman says.

"She had a really hard time talking to me when she came here so I could take her statement. I don't know how well she'll be able to talk about the past events." Olivia replies.

Alex hears her phone beeping, picks it up and walks out of the room, smiling at Olivia. The female detective sighs, "This pregnancy is just going to make everything harder for us."

"Don't worry, everything's going to be taken care of. Madeline's in good hands now." Fin reassures her.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LINDSEY YEARWOOD'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
TWO HOURS LATER  
4:15pm**

Madeline, Lindsey, Mrs. McBride and Mrs. Branson were sitting in the living room. Madeline was sitting next to Lindsey leaning on her shoulder.

"Honey, can we just talk about what's going to happen next?" Mrs. McBride asks.

"Whatever." the teen replies.

"Okay, I called Olivia and she told me that they've just done a DNA test on Travis, then they're going to wait a day or two and do what's called a paternity test on your baby to make sure Travis is the father, because that will give them grounds to charge him with a second rape. You're going to have to tell Travis at some point that you're pregnant. But don't worry, we won't let you do it alone. You can stay home from school the rest of the week, but when you go back, we'll be there with you."

"I know your doctor's appointment is tomorrow at ten, we can get the paternity test done there if you want. Then after your appointment, the ADA wants to talk to you to start working on trial stuff. Depending on the outcome of Travis' arraignment the ADA has suggested a restraining order so he can't hurt you, which would mean he wouldn't be able to come to school." The brunette AP explains all this to Maddie.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5 days later.  
****LINDSEY YEARWOOD'S APARTMENT  
6:30am  
****Monday morning. **

Maddie is standing in front of the mirror getting ready for school. She's extremely nervous and is wearing a pair of dark jeans, they're no longer skinny jeans because she is starting to show just a tiny baby bump. She's also wearing a deep purple v-neck long sleeve shirt with a black tank top on underneath. She finishes braiding her hair and clips it to the side. Then she walks into the bedroom and slips her feet in her sperrys, the only shoes that she's comfortable in.

She walks into the kitchen, grabs a granola bar and a water bottle. She then sits down on the couch and puts her feet up. Five minutes later Lindsey comes out of her bedroom in black sweatpants and a track shirt, because she teaches P.E. all day. "Are you ready honey?"

"Yeah… let's just get this over with." she replies, grabs her blue Vera Bradley backpack and waits for Lindsey to turn all the lights off and get her keys.

They walk to the car in silence but once they get in Maddie looks at the woman, "What if I get sick in one of my classes? Everybody's going to know…"

"Don't worry about it. Why do you feel sick now?" the woman asks.

"I'm okay right now. Just nervous. I really don't know if I can go to Coach Newton's class today…" she replies.

"Why? Because he helped us save you?"

"Maybe. I think it's gonna be awkward because he's gonna want to know how I'm doing. I don't want to tell him about the baby." she replies.

"Don't. I'll let all your teachers know. It's okay." Lindsey tells her.

Maddie nods in agreement and pulls out her iPod. They ride in silence the rest of the way and get to the school at about 6:50. But when they get there they notice every news channel has a van and a reporter out front. Mr. Willis is outside trying to get them to leave, and they spot Mrs. McBride being interviewed, Mrs. Branson is standing by the police officer and Elliot and Olivia approaching Mr. Willis.

"Crap. Let's go around back, maybe that way no one will see you." Lindsey tells Maddie.

"No, let's just go back to your apartment…" the redheaded teen protests.

"We promised Mrs. McBride you'd be at school today." Maddie's coach calmly replies.

"Ugh. If only I'd known about this… I wouldn't have made that promise." the teen mumbles.

"I'm texting Mrs. Branson now, telling her were here, but going around back to my office. And I want campus security to know, to help keep the media away." the woman replies as she angrily punches the keys on her blackberry.

"I can't do this…" Maddie whimpers.

"Yes you can baby girl. I made sure that all your teachers would be here today, Coach Evans is here all of the assistant principals are here, both trainers are here… you're going to be fine."

Maddie just sighs as Lindsey starts to back the car out and quickly drives around to the athletic lot and they are greeted by the campus police officer.

Lindsey parks the car and waits for the cop to come up to them, once he does, Lindsey gets out and they both walk around to help Maddie out of the car."

The redheaded teen awkwardly smiles at the man who was one of the ones to help save her from Travis. "How long are the news people gonna be here?"

"Not long, SVU is here and they're getting them to leave. So before your friends really start getting here, they'll be gone." the man replies.

Lindsey smiles at Officer Crow as they walk inside and into the girl's coaches office. When they get there, Coach Evans is sitting at her desk reading emails. "Lisa…" the strawberry blond woman says.

The woman immediately gets up and approaches them, "Hey honey, how are you?"

Maddie just wraps her arms around the woman and fights back tears. "Take me home, I don't wanna do this…"

Lisa rubs the teen's back, "Shhh… you'll be fine. I'll come check on you during the day. It's okay."

Lindsey exchanges glances with Lisa and sighs. They hear a knock on the office door and Mrs. McBride comes in the room. "Media's gone. SVU is still here…"

Maddie sighs in relief and slowly walks over and sits in Coach Evan's padded chair. "Why do they have to be here?" she asks.

"They just wanted to talk to some of your friends, mostly about Travis, and the way he acted around you here. They'll also talk to your teachers this morning explain what has happened." the woman answers.

"Whatever… who are they gonna talk to?" the teen asks.

"Probably Brenda, and who knows who else, they'll tell me before they talk to anyone though. Just go to class and don't worry about it, I'll keep everything under control." Mrs. McBride reassures her.

It is now ten after seven and Maddie realizes that class starts in ten minutes. She feels a sudden wave of nausea come over her and takes a gulp of her water bottle, trying to hold it down. However Lindsey also notices the nausea coming to the teen, because her facial expression has changed. "Baby girl, are you okay?" she asks.

Maddie shakes her head no, "take me home… I'm not ready for this…"

"Are you going to get sick honey?" Lindsey asks.

Maddie nods and tries to calm her fears in hopes of getting rid of the nausea. Lindsey looks up at Officer Crow, "Go get Mrs. Tyler for me out of the training room. I don't want to rush Maddie down the hall…"

The man nods and walks out of the room. Coach Evans walks up to Maddie, pulls back her long red hair and gently ties a scrunchie around it. The teen gags a few times before Mrs. Tyler walks in the room as the five minute bell rings.

"Take me home…" Maddie whimpers again.

"Maybe school today wasn't the best idea. She's had morning sickness for the past three days…" Lindsey tells Lisa.

Mrs. Tyler calmly approaches the teen and pulls up a chair next to her. "How do you feel sweetheart?"

"Like crap. Fat. Like I'm gonna puke. Tired." the teen whimpers.

"Lindsey, maybe you should take her home, she looks really pale." the trainer says.

But right after she says this, Maddie throws up in the trash can Lindsey had put at the girl's feet. Lisa walks into the bathroom, gets a cool washrag, and starts wiping Maddie's face off after she sits back in the chair. Maddie is now crying, "I can't do it…"

"Shhh… just try really hard to stay until lunch, and then I'll take you home." Lindsey reassures her.

"All my guy teachers are in the morning…" she moans.

"I don't have any classes until third period, I'll go with her." Lisa offers.

Lindsey looks from Lisa to Maddie to Mrs. Tyler, whose checking Maddie's pulse. "How far along is she?" Mrs. Tyler asks as the bell to start class rings.

"Two months…" Lindsey answers.

"Okay. She'll be fine. Just keep drinking water honey, you need to stay hydrated." Mrs. Tyler replies.

Maddie closes her eyes and puts her hand on her baby bump. Lisa unties Madeline's hair and runs her fingers through it. The teen sits with her eyes closed for almost ten minutes before Lindsey says anything, "Honey?"

"Ugh. Let's just get this over with." the redhead replies, slowly pushing herself out of the chair.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Lisa says.

**A/N: there's only about two or three more chapters after this. Please review and give me ideas about how I should end this story. Do you want to see the trial, or should I just end it here? I just uploaded a new story today too, it's called Criminal Doctor, please read and review!**


	13. Already Gone

Cry

**A/N: 17 year old Madeline tries to break up from her boyfriend, but he doesn't want to. He likes using her for something that no one should have to go through, and Madeline is terrified to tell anyone. But when he attacks her one day during school hours, she finally lets go. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly…**

Chapter 13: Already Gone _"Started with a perfect kiss then, we could feel the poison set in, perfect couldn't keep this love alive" - Kelly Clarkson_

**PREVIOUSLY:  
**Lindsey looks from Lisa to Maddie to Mrs. Tyler, whose checking Maddie's pulse. "How far along is she?" Mrs. Tyler asks as the bell to start class rings.

"Two months…" Lindsey answers.

"Okay. She'll be fine. Just keep drinking water honey, you need to stay hydrated." Mrs. Tyler replies.

Maddie closes her eyes and puts her hand on her baby bump. Lisa unties Madeline's hair and runs her fingers through it. The teen sits with her eyes closed for almost ten minutes before Lindsey says anything, "Honey?"

"Ugh. Let's just get this over with." the redhead replies, slowly pushing herself out of the chair.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." Lisa says.

**MANHATTAN WEST HIGH  
****7:45am**

Maddie and Coach Evans have approached the door to her first period class. Lisa knocks on the closed door to Mr. Branson's classroom and squeezes Maddie's hand.

The man quickly gets up from his desk and opens the door. "Coach Evans… Maddie, nice of you to join us." he says, while the class snickers. Mr. Branson turns around, "QUIET" and then looks back to the two women standing at his doorway. "I'm sorry Maddie…"

"Have you gotten the email from Coach Yearwood?" Lisa asks.

"Yes, the one about what happened Wednesday?" he confirms.

"Yeah that one." the woman replies, glancing at the teen. "Hey, I'm off this period, she's not ready to be in class alone, can I like, sit in the back corner or something?…" the brunette woman asks.

Maddie is looking in the classroom trying to smile at Jennifer, distracting herself from the conversation between the two adults standing next to her.

"Of course. Maddie, we're just reading up to chapter 15, if you want to go sit down." the man offers.

Maddie nods and slowly walks into the classroom, looks at a kid named John until he gets up and moves to the empty desk behind Jennifer so she can sit next to her. "What's up girl, I've been worried sick…" the teen asks.

"Nothing. I'm not up to talking about it right now, I'll call you tonight and explain everything…" the teen whispers.

Back at the door, "Is she okay?" Mr. Branson asks.

"Not really. I don't know if this piece of information was included in the email but… she's pregnant…" Lisa answers.

"It was. How is she dealing with that?"

"Not too good. She got sick in my office this morning before this class started, so that's why she wasn't in here right away. She also took a ten minute nap after she got sick. Oh, and don't ask about the baby, please." the woman answers.

"I won't. but if she wants to talk to me about it, I'll listen. Is there anything I can do to make her more comfortable?" Mr. Branson asks.

"I think she's okay now. But once she gets farther along, you might have to let her sit in a chair or something. The desk isn't going to be so comfortable in the next few months…" Lisa replies.

"Okay. I've got to get back to grading essays, so you're more than welcome to sit at Mrs. Lieder's desk. She's in another classroom this period."

The rest of the class goes on without any problems. When the bell rings, Maddie waits for everyone else to leave the classroom so she can walk with Coach Evans. "I don't know if I can go to Coach Newton's class today…" she mumbles.

"Sweetheart, listen, I'm going to be in there with you. Don't worry about anything." the woman reassures her.

"I don't know if I can even walk in that hallway where I broke up with him…" the teen replies.

"We won't. We can go around by the World History classes…" Lisa tells her as they walk out of the room.

**MEANWHILE  
****PRINCIPALS OFFICE  
MANHATTAN WEST HIGH SCHOOL  
****8:15am**

Maddie's friend Brenda nervously sat in the chair waiting to talk to Elliot and Olivia. When Mrs. Patterson opened the door to leave the office, Brenda smiled at her, "I'm obviously not going to be in class today… will you let coach know?"

"Sure. It's not a problem." Mrs. Patterson replies and leaves.

Olivia steps out of the office, "Brenda we're ready."

The teen nervously stands up and follows the detective into the office. "Hey, it's okay. You're not in trouble…" Elliot says when he notices how nervous Brenda is.

"I know… it's not that. It's Travis…" she replies.

"What about Travis?" Olivia asks, sitting down across from the teen.

"He threatened me and Maddie both, said if we told, we… we were…dead…" the black haired teen stumbles on her words.

"No one is going to hurt you, or Maddie, or any one of your friends, or teachers." Olivia reassures her.

"So how's Maddie? She hasn't talked to me since this happened…" the teen asks.

Olivia starts thinking about the pregnancy and decides that Maddie should be the one to tell Brenda, "She's scared, like you are right now. You know, since her parents are out of town, she's been staying with Coach Yearwood…" the brunette detective explains.

"Oh god. I totally forgot that the Hansons are in Texas this week…" Brenda replies, running her hand through her hair. "Maddie didn't want them to go… she was freaking out when she called me the night before they left, saying all this stuff about Travis and what he said he wanted to do to her…"

Olivia and Elliot exchange looks, "So what did you do after she called you…"

"I was so scared, because that's when she said he threatened her and me… I really wanted to tell my mom, invite Maddie over, but I didn't want to get hurt, and she didn't either." "We were both really quiet in class the next few days and Mrs. Patterson could tell, and she even asked us if everything was okay. I had to lie. She asked Maddie about Travis. Maddie almost started crying when she nodded her head and pretended that she was fine." the teen nervously explains.

"Did Travis do anything before Wednesday? While Madeline's parents were away?" Elliot asks.

"Uhm, not really. Just freak us out. The way he grabbed Maddie in the hallway, he'd slap her around at her house, text us all hours of the morning. It was creepy. I would get a weird message from him, then she'd text me and ask if he sent me anything." Brenda answers.

"Do you still have any of those messages in your phone?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. All from last week…" the teen replies, pulling out an iPhone with a green sparkly cover. After a few seconds the girl stands up and shows Olivia the phone. "Here's the one from last night." she then pushes a few more buttons, "And here's the ones from the rest of the week…"

The detective reads the messages and then is able to fully understand why the teen is so scared. "Now you see why I'm so freaked out… it's not you guys, it's him…" Brenda tells Olivia.

"That's completely understandable. I would like to have those printed as evidence of you girls being threatened, do you mind coming by the precinct after school so our technology guy can run them off for me?" Olivia asks.

"Is… Travis gonna be there?" Brenda asks.

"No, he's in jail…" Olivia reassures the teen.

"Okay. Can my mom come? I don't wanna be by my self…"

"Of course. If you feel safer that way, I want you to bring her." the brunette woman replies.

Elliot then hands the teen his business card. "My cell number is on the back, and so are Olivia's numbers. Just give one of us a call when you're ready to come by and we'll get everything printed." the man kindly says.

"Thanks. Oh, and just to let you guys know, I'm still really freaked out. I understand that he's in jail, but I've never been threatened like that. It scares the crap out of me. I've joked around with friends and stuff like when we kid with each other saying 'I'm gonna kill you…' but this, Travis is serious…" Brenda tells the detectives.

Olivia can see the tears pooling in the teen's eyes and stands up to hug her. "We've got Travis in our custody now. That means you're safe. The school knows what's happened, I'm going to tell them that he's threatened you too, and if any of his friends say something that scares you, just let one of your teachers know. They have our contact information and we'll deal with the situation if it's necessary." the woman reassures her.

"Okay. I should probably get back to class… Maddie's probably in there freaking out because I'm not." Brenda says.

Olivia nods and writes the time down on the hall pass signed by Mrs. McBride and hands it to the teen. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks… I'm glad Maddie finally talked to you guys, really." the teen says, smiles and turns to walk out of the office.

**A/N: This is one of the last chapters. In the next chapters I'm going to jump months ahead, have a trial scene or two, and baby! Let me know if you want a boy, girl, and suggest names. Or do you want twins? I'm happy this story is coming to a close, because it will be my first complete multi chapter story. But also sad, because I really like writing this one. And you can also suggest Kelly Clarkson songs for the last chapters! Please Review. **


	14. Addicted

Cry

**A/N: 17 year old Madeline tries to break up from her boyfriend, but he doesn't want to. He likes using her for something that no one should have to go through, and Madeline is terrified to tell anyone. But when he attacks her one day during school hours, she finally lets go. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly…**

Chapter 14: Addicted, _"It's like I can't think without you interrupting me. In my thoughts, in my dreams, you've taken over me. It's like I'm not me…" -Kelly Clarkson_

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Olivia can see the tears pooling in the teen's eyes and stands up to hug her. "We've got Travis in our custody now. That means you're safe. The school knows what's happened, I'm going to tell them that he's threatened you too, and if any of his friends say something that scares you, just let one of your teachers know. They have our contact information and we'll deal with the situation if it's necessary." the woman reassures her.

"Okay. I should probably get back to class… Maddie's probably in there freaking out because I'm not." Brenda says.

Olivia nods and writes the time down on the hall pass signed by Mrs. McBride and hands it to the teen. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"Thanks… I'm glad Maddie finally talked to you guys, really." the teen says, smiles and turns to walk out of the office.

**2 days later, Wednesday afternoon.  
****Lindsey Yearwood's Apartment  
****4:30pm**

Maddie sat on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. The trial was set for tomorrow and she was freaking out, but trying not to let it show.

"Maddie, honey, I just got off the phone with your mom, she's gonna try to get on a plane in Houston and come back for your trial…" the woman says.

"Kay… I really don't want her to know all the things he's done to me in the past…" the redheaded teen whispers.

"The more she knows, the more she'll be able to help you. Trust me, we will be with you every step of the way with this trial and the baby…" Lindsey reassures her.

"I think I've picked out some names…" the teen smiles.

"What might they be?" the strawberry blond kindly asks.

"If it's a boy, Zachary Brian. If it's a girl, Natalie Kate." Maddie answers.

"Where did the middle names come from, or did you just randomly pick them?" the woman asks.

"Brian is my uncle's name. and Kate was my grandma, she died when I was in 3rd grade." the teen explains.

"Good choices. Do you know what you're wearing tomorrow to the trial, or do we need to go by your place?" Lindsey asks.

"Uhm, I don't know if any of my nice clothes still fit. I just have a few pairs of nice jeans here. All my dressy stuff is at home. So we probably should go over there…" the redheaded teen quietly answers.

"Honey, I'm sure something in your closet will fit. If not, we can go find something. Let me grab my keys and we can head over there.

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
4:35pm**

Olivia was working on some paperwork to start closing the Hanson case. Travis was going to be charged with two counts of rape, and one count of sexual assault and they were pushing for another count of child endangerment to his unborn baby, because Madeline was pregnant at the time of her attack.

Alex walks into the squad room and sees all four detectives working quietly on paperwork. "I just thought I'd let you know, the child endangerment charge on Mr. Young is going to be allowed. Donnelly decided that since she was already two months along, it was okay to charge him."

Olivia smiles, "That adds at least a few more years onto his sentence. Which is good, and we're hoping that his family will pay child support to Madeline."

"Good. You guys are due in court by nine a.m. Olivia, don't forget that you're testifying." the blond ADA informs her.

"No problem… I really think we got this one. He was remanded without bail, expelled from school, and will probably end up in Rikers after this is all over." the female detective smiles.

"See you guys tomorrow. Get back to work. All that paper work is due the day after the trial at noon." the woman reminds them and leaves.

**THURSDAY MORNING  
****COURTROOM OF JUDGE ELIZABETH DONNELLY  
****8:50am**

Madeline sat in the front row next to Brenda, her mother and Coach Yearwood. Olivia and the rest of the squad were further down the row. On the other side sat Travis's parents and best friend. Alex was sitting at the table on the prosecution side and Travis was sitting with his lawyer, Trevor Langan on the opposite side.

The bailiff swore the jury in and allowed the trial proceedings to begin. "Will the people call it's first witness?" a woman with graying blond hair asked.

"The people call Lindsey Yearwood to the stand." Alex answers Judge Donnelly's request.

Lindsey stands up, smiles at Madeline and makes her way to the witness stand. She is sworn in by the bailiff and sits down to begin her testimony. "Please state your name for the record."

"Lindsey Michelle Yearwood." the woman answers.

"What is your relationship to the victim, Madeline Hanson?" Alex asks.

"I have been her track coach for three years. She's one of my best varsity runners." the strawberry blond answers.

"Can You please explain what happened last Wednesday morning at Manhattan West High School?" the ADA asks.

"It was the beginning of second period; my off period. I was walking to the front office to check my box. After I passed the second gym, I saw Madeline's boyfriend holding her up by her arms. He was kicking her in the back. A few other teachers and coaches, as well as an assistant principal and the campus police officer were trying to separate the two. Her boyfriend would not put her down and was threatening to kill her if anyone moved closer. So I stayed back and waited for something else to happen. He kicked her a few more times and then dropped her. Since I was behind them, I dove in to catch Madeline's head so she wouldn't hit the tile floor. The officer cuffed her boyfriend and brought him to the principals office." Lindsey explains.

"Do you see Madeline's boyfriend in this courtroom?" Alex questions.

"Yes, the defendant." Lindsey answers.

"Let the record show that Mrs. Yearwood has identified Travis Young as Madeline's boyfriend." the ADA explains to the jury.

"What happened after he was cuffed?" the ADA asks.

"We brought Madeline to the coaches lounge so we could talk to her and figure out what happened. She was scared out of her mind, crying and in pain." the woman answers.

"No further questions." the woman says and sits down.

"Langan, your witness." Donnelly instructs.

"Mrs. Yearwood, is it true that you have been taking care of Madeline since her attack?" the man asks.

"Yes. I have." the coach answers.

"Nothing further" the man replies and sits down.

"You may step down, Mrs. Yearwood." Judge Donnelly tells her.

Madeline watches her coach get up off the witness stand and come sit back by them. She smiles at the teen who freaks out as she hears the blond ADA call her name. Maddie gets up and slowly makes her way towards the witness stand and is sworn in.

The redheaded teen tries to keep her focus on the ADA, like she was instructed, but was having a really hard time because she could feel her ex boyfriend staring at her.

The woman approaches her, "Can you please state your name for the court?"

"Madeline Jane Hanson…" the teen answers.

"Can you describe your relationship with Travis Young?" the ADA asks.

The redhead pushes a curl behind her ear, "I met him freshman year. He was in my English class. I really thought he was a nice kid. But not too long after we started dating sophomore year; that changed really fast. He started calling me all kinds of names and saying that I couldn't do anything right for him. He wanted sex, I didn't; so he would try to rape me. I'd fight to get away, and he'd kick me, or do something to hurt me. Then the next morning he'd tell me he was sorry and buy me a cookie at lunch."

Maddie tries to swallow a wave of nausea from the morning sickness that pretty much gone away, Alex and Coach Yearwood notice.

"He was okay for a few weeks and then he was really rude. If he knew my parents weren't going to be home one night, he'd come over and try really hard to convince me to have sex. I should have broken up with him the first time, but I was scared…" the redheaded teen replies and pulls her long curly hair into a pony tail.

'_you okay?'_ Alex mouths. The teen nods and continues, "Then I decided to hint to my parents that he was mean. they told me that if something really bad happened that they would take care of it. I should have told them…" she cries.

"What made you so scared?" Alex calmly asks.

"His threats. His lies, his hands. I wouldn't give him what he wanted and he kept telling me that he was gonna get it some how. He succeeded…" the redhead cries.

"How did he succeed?" the woman asks.

Maddie takes a deep breath preparing herself for her next statement, "Two months ago… my parent's were at a dinner party. I was home studying for a test, he called and ask if he could study with me because we are in the same class. I agreed and allowed him to come over…."

"It was okay for the first half hour. We got the assignment done and felt like we were gonna do good on the test, so we quit studying and went into the living room to watch the end of a baseball game. We were sitting on the couch and I had gotten up to go get a drink. I sat back down on the couch and he put his hands on my thighs, which creeped me out at first because I didn't want it to turn into anything. He wouldn't stop touching me. His hands got further and further up my thighs; I asked him to stop touching me, but he said no. I tried to scoot to the other end of the couch but he just followed and laid down on top of me…" the redhead whimpers.

Alex gives a concerned look to Coach Yearwood, turns and looks at Judge Donnelley, and back to Madeline, "What happened next?"

The teen blinks back tears and struggles to start her sentence but Alex moves between her and Travis so he can't see her. "He started to lift up my tank top, touching me everywhere. I tried to push him away, but he told me to stop because I was dead if I didn't. so I just laid there motionless watching him as he touched every part of my body and began to take off my pants. I wanted so bad to scream, call my mom, Mrs. Yearwood, one of my friends, my neighbor, just someone to get him off of me. But I was trapped, he succeeded in removing my panties and was now lowering his. I closed my eyes as I felt him shove himself inside of me and waited for what seemed like an hour for it to stop. In reality, it took all of five minutes before he was out the door…" Maddie cries.

Maddie's nausea is really beginning to bug her now and the Judge can tell she's uncomfortable. The older woman looks at Alex and then nods at the redheaded teen, trying to hint that the girl doesn't feel well.

Alex gets the hint, "The people call for a fifteen minute recess…"

Judge Donnelley nods, "I'll allow it. This court is in recess until 9:50 a.m. when we return, Madeline is still on the stand." she bangs her gavel and everyone gets up to leave the courtroom.

Alex approaches the teen, "How're you feeling?"

"Like crap. I can't do this anymore, I wanna be sick…" the teen cries.

"I know baby girl. Come on, we've got fifteen minutes. Let's get something to drink." Alex suggests.

"Kay…" Maddie replies and jumps down off the stand and quickly walks to her mother. "I don't feel good mommy…" she cries.

"Shhh… I know this is hard sweetie. And I'm sure you're not completely over your morning sickness yet either. It's almost over, then we can go home as soon as your done." Mrs. Hanson replies.

"I don't wanna go to the house…" Maddie cries.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's get you a bite to eat." the redheaded woman suggests and leads her daughter out of the courtroom.

Alex follows them along with Coach Yearwood and Olivia. "There's a vending machine around the corner and the restrooms are on the other side of the hallway…" the ADA tells them.

Mrs. Hanson smiles and sits down on a bench with her daughter who bends over and puts her head in her hands. The woman adjusts the curly red pony tail and rubs her daughter's back. "You okay honey?"

"I can't do this…" the teen whimpers.

"Yes. Yes, you can do this. I'll buy you something to munch on, what do you want?" the woman asks.

"Lemonade and a candy bar… I don't care." Maddie answers.

Mrs. Hanson nods and gets up, allowing the female detective to sit down next to the teen. "You're doing great, it's almost over. Then you can leave…"

The redheaded woman returns with the snack for her daughter, "You need something in your system. You'll feel better" she instructs.

Maddie looks up and takes the cool pink liquid from her mother and takes a big gulp, trying to smile. The woman then hands her a Twix bar and she tries to take a few bites, but can only eat one of the pieces.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asks as she approaches the group.

"Worn out." the teen replies.

"I'm almost done. Hopefully you'll be out of here in under an hour." the woman replies, looking at her watch, "We've got six minutes. I'm gonna go back in."

**SIX MINUTES LATER.  
****JUDGE DONNELLEY'S COURT ROOM  
****9:50 a.m.**

Madeline had resumed her position at the witness stand and waited for Alex to ask her next question.

"When we left off, Madeline had just explained to us that she was raped by her boyfriend. Now, Maddie, do you see him in this room?" the ADA questions.

"Yes… Yes, I do. He's sitting at that table…" the teen replies, pointing at Travis.

"BITCH. I DIDN'T HURT YOU!" the teen jumps up screaming, trying to attack her.

Maddie brings her hands to her face so no one can see her cry. Judge Donnelley looks down at the teen, sighs, and bangs her gavel, "ORDER! Mr. Langan, control your client."

When Trevor is able to calm Travis down enough for Alex to continue her questions, the entire courtroom can hear the redheaded teen's sobs. This makes Travis smile because he is getting what he wants, control of Maddie. He stands back up, "THAT BITCH. DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE WANTED WHAT I DID TO HER!"

Maddie is trying so hard not to listen to him and is sobbing uncontrollably, with none of the people she loves able to come comfort her.

"ORDER. MR. YOUNG, IF YOU HAVE ONE MORE OUTBURST IN MY COURTROOM, I WILL CHARGE YOU WITH CONTEMPT!" Elizabeth Donnelley yells, banging her gavel.

"BITCH." The teen screams, sits down and crosses his arms, marveling at the scene he's caused.

Elliot stands up and proceeds to arrest Travis for contempt of court and Judge Donnelley grants a recess until the next morning, allowing Maddie time to recuperate and get some rest.

**TEN MINUTES LATER  
****COURTHOUSE STEPS  
****MANHATTAN, NY**

Alex is speed walking down the steps to find the judge that has had a difficult time controlling a teenage boy in her courtroom.

She approaches the woman and realizes that she has her head in her hands and is trying to take steady deep breaths.

"Liz, are you alright?" the ADA asks.

The older woman looks up, "Oh, Alex. Yeah, except for the fact that I watched a pregnant seventeen year old girl be reduced to tears in my courtroom and I couldn't do anything to comfort her…"

"I know this case is tough. That boy is horrible. But we'll be done soon, and Maddie will be okay once this is all over and she can focus on the baby." Alex reassures her.

"I have to ask, is the baby…"

"Travis's? Yeah…" Alex answers, "I'm gonna go check on her. I'll see you tomorrow."

**A/N: Wow. Another update, and this one is extremely long! I wanted to write the entire trial, but that would take too long. I am fast forwarding time a little bit here because I'm nearing the end and the little details aren't as important anymore. Please review if you have ideas for songs I can use for the last few chapters, or ideas. Should I change the baby names? Or do you like them? What should happen to Travis?**


	15. Breakaway

Cry

**A/N: 17 year old Madeline tries to break up with her boyfriend, but he doesn't want her to. He likes using her for something that no one should have to go through, but Madeline is terrified to tell anyone. However, when he attacks her one day during school hours, she finally lets go. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly…**

Chapter 15: Breakaway "_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_, _gonna_ _make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and break away." -Kelly Clarkson._

**PREVIOUSLY: **Alex is speed walking down the steps to find the judge that had a difficult time controlling a teenage boy in her courtroom.

She approaches the woman and realizes that she has her head in her hands and is trying to take steady deep breaths.

"Liz, are you alright?" the ADA asks.

The older woman looks up, "Oh, Alex. Yeah, except for the fact that I watched a pregnant seventeen year old girl be reduced to tears in my courtroom and I couldn't do anything to comfort her…"

"I know this case is tough. That boy is horrible. But we'll be done soon, and Maddie will be okay once this is all over and she can focus on the baby." Alex reassures her.

"I have to ask, is the baby…"

"Travis's? Yeah…" Alex answers, "I'm gonna go check on her. I'll see you tomorrow."

**MRS. HANSON'S CAR  
****EN ROUTE TO COACH YEARWOOD'S APARTMENT  
****10:15am**

The group had decided that since Maddie didn't feel ready to go back to her house yet, they would go over to Coach Yearwood's for the time being. Maddie hadn't said a word since being in the courtroom and her mom was beginning to worry.

"Honey?"

The teen doesn't respond, but continues to cry. She was sitting in the back seat next to Lindsey, who reaches over and gently puts her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

"They're gonna… think that… I'm lying. Since he… yelled at me in there… now he's gonna… get away with… with…" she sobs, unable to completely finish her sentence; but Lindsey and her mom understand what she's trying to say.

"Shhh… It's okay. He's going to be in even more trouble. You probably didn't notice, but Elliot arrested him again baby. So he can't get out." the woman reassures her.

Maddie doesn't say anything but continues to cry until she's asleep and in fifteen more minutes they are at Lindsey's apartment. Maddie's mom parks the car and turns around to look at her sleeping daughter curled up against the door.

Both women get out of the car and walk around to the passenger side. "I don't want to just open the door and scare her…" Lindsey says.

"Okay. I'll go in on the other side and wake her up, then you can help her get out…" Hillary suggests as she walks around to the drivers side of the car, opens the back door and crawls in.

"Maddie sweetheart, we're at Coach Yearwood's now…" she gently says, rubbing her daughter's arm.

The redheaded teen slowly opens her eyes and looks around but doesn't say anything. "Lindsey's gonna open the door so you can get out. Can you sit up for me?" her mom asks. Maddie slowly sits up and allows Lindsey to open the door. She then unbuckles her seatbelt and eases herself out of the car.

Maddie doesn't say anything and starts walking up the steps to the third floor where Lindsey lives. The two women exchange looks and follow behind her. Once they reach the apartment, Maddie runs inside and slams the door of the guest bedroom. "He's scared the crap out of her and I don't like it one bit…" Lindsey tells her mother. "She was slowly getting better until today. Now I have no idea how we're gonna convince her to go back tomorrow…"

"I hate to see her like this. She seemed scared when we were leaving to go to the airport on Tuesday, I tried to ask her if she was okay but she didn't say anything… I wish I'd tried harder to get her to talk, maybe this wouldn't have happened…" Hillary replies.

"We just need to give her some time. But I will warn you though, when this first started I did find her on the bathroom floor with a razor in her hand crying. We really need to keep an eye on her just incase something like that were to happen again…" Lindsey says.

"Oh my god. We can't let her do something like that now, especially with the baby…" Hillary says, walking towards the guest bedroom. As she approaches the closed door she hears her daughter's sobs coming from inside.

She slowly opens the door and sees her daughter laying on the bed face down sobbing. "Baby girl?"

"I… can't do this anymore…" she cries.

"Do what sweetheart? The trial?" Hillary asks.

She sees the teen nod as she sits down on the bed and starts rubbing calming circles on the girl's back. "Yes you can honey. Dad's gonna be there tomorrow, he just couldn't take off today because of that convention in Texas…"

"If you guys didn't have to go to freaking Texas, none of this would have happened!" Maddie screams.

"I'm so sorry baby. I wish you could have come with us, or I could have stayed home… but there were things that I needed to do there too." the redheaded woman calmly replies.

Maddie sits up and hugs her mother, "Call that lawyer lady and tell her I don't wanna go back tomorrow… that it's all my fault that we're not there right now…"

"Baby girl, it's not your fault. She knows and understands that. She even let you have a break when you thought you were gonna be sick, all of this is Travis's fault. Dad will make sure he gets punished for what he's done to you, you don't have to worry about him anymore." the woman reassures her.

"Promise?" the teen whimpers.

"Yes sweetheart. Now, how are you feeling?" Hillary asks.

"Exhausted, and a little queasy…" Maddie whimpers.

"I'm going to get you something to drink, I don't want you to get dehydrated. And if you want, we can talk about baby…" the woman replies.

The teen doesn't respond and watches her mother leave the room. As exhausted as she is, she lays back down on the bed and closes her eyes trying not to think about the days events when her phone beeps with a text from Coach Evans. She decides to ignore it and take a nap.

**MANHATTAN COURTHOUSE  
DETENTION FACILITY  
****10:45am**

Travis sat on the bench in his cell very satisfied with the morning's events. He had yet again successfully made his ex girlfriend cry, and look like a liar in front of the entire courtroom. He was sitting straight up, very alert to his surroundings and smiling when Trevor Langan approached his cell.

"What the hell was that? Now you've got yet another charge onto your list and another six to eight months added onto your possible sentence…" the lawyer asks.

"That bitch is lying man. I never hurt her, she wanted everything I did. And I'm gonna tell them that in court tomorrow… she just cried because she knows I'm right and she's wrong." the teen answers.

"Man, if they found your DNA, they have surveillance videos of you beating the heck out of her in the hallway with every witness mentioned by the coach in her testimony, and the paternity test from the kid showing that you're the father…" I don't know why you're trying to get away with this.

"Wait, I knocked her up?" the boy asks.

"We told you this remember? In the interrogation room the other day. You're gonna be a daddy in jail, so that means your family's gonna have to pay child support to her until you get out and make your own money." Trevor angrily tells Travis.

"Shit. She said she really wanted kids, so I had sex with her…" the blond teen replies.

"Did you pay attention to her at all today? She said she told you to stop, but you kept going. That's rape…" Trevor explains.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" the kid asks.

"I have no idea, I don't think she knows yet either." Trevor answers, "But you better watch your mouth tomorrow, or you're gonna be a guilty man. So I advise you to talk only when you're instructed… and that includes not talking during the rest of her testimony tomorrow."

"Fine." the teen replies as his lawyer walks away.

**THE NEXT MORNING  
****MADELINE HANSON'S HOUSE  
****6:30 am**

Maddie hears her alarm singing Carrie Underwood's Undo It and rolls over to turn it off. Her mother comes in the room already dressed and ready for the second day of the trial, "Honey? It's time to get up. We need to be there by 8:30."

"I don't wanna go. Can you like tell them I threw up last night and I'm sick?" the redheaded teen asks.

"I wish I could baby girl. Unless you're really sick now, then it's possible…" the woman replies as she feels her daughter's forehead. "You're not warm sweetie, how's your stomach?"

"It hurts. I hate this, coach wouldn't let me run because of the baby, now I might not get to go to NYU, and I'm gonna be a single parent if I keep the kid…" Maddie replies.

Hillary sits down next to her daughter and hugs her, "Shhh… let's not worry about that right now. We go to the doctor next week, and you can talk to her about your options. I just want you to get dressed and ready for the trial, you can wear jeans if you're more comfortable…"

Maddie takes a few deep breaths, slowly gets out of the bed, and begins looking through her closet. Twenty minutes later she is completely dressed and ready.

**MANHATTAN COURTHOUSE  
COURTROOM OF JUDGE ELIZABETH DONNELLEY  
****8:45am**

Madeline was back on the witness stand wearing a pair of dark jeans and an army green v-neck with brown Ugg boots, and her hair in a side pony tail. Alex approaches her and smiles, "When we left off yesterday, you had just identified Travis as your boyfriend. I would like you to explain the events that took place last Wednesday morning."

Maddie takes a deep breath, "I had gotten to school like any other normal morning, went to first period and nothing out of the ordinary happened. But after first period, I had finally decided to break up with Travis because of the way he had been treating me for the last two months. He tried to hug me but I wouldn't let him, I then told him I didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore and he went crazy. He started screaming at me and I tried to run away towards the girls restroom, thinking that he wouldn't go in there. But he caught me before I could get in there and dragged me outside to the football field…"

"I heard the bell ring to start second period and we were still outside. He had thrown me on the wet, muddy ground and lifted up my skirt. I tried to fight back, but like the last time he raped me, he told me I was dead if I told anyone, fought, or screamed, or moved. So I just laid there, while he raped me twice, fixed my skirt and walked inside…" the teen explains.

"Okay, what happened after he went back in the school?" the ADA asks.

"I laid there for a while, shocked, scared, and unsure of what to do next. I rolled over to find my purse still there and started digging for my phone. I texted my friend Brenda to get the teacher's aid to come stand outside of the classroom so I could tell her what had just happened…" Maddie replies.

The testimony continues with Maddie explaining everything up to talking to the detectives. When Alex feels like the jury knows enough information, "No further questions your honor…"

Judge Donnelley smiles as she sits down. "Langan, your witness…"

Madeline takes a big deep breath as Trevor approaches her. "How long did you date Mr. Young?"

"A year and a half…"the redheaded teen answers.

"At any time during your relationship did you consent to any sexual activity?" the lawyer asks.

"Never…"

"So what your saying is that the many times he had sex with you was rape?" Trevor snaps.

"OBJECTION!" Alex yells, standing up.

"Sustained… watch yourself Langan…" Judge Donnelley replies.

Alex sits back down and breathes a sigh of relief, smiling at Maddie.

"Did my client ever do anything nice for you?" the man asks.

"When we first started dating…" Maddie shyly replies.

"How long did that last?" Trevor questions.

"Five months… then he started being mean…" she answers.

"So for nine months you were with him even though he was mean, there must have been something you liked…" the lawyer smiles.

"OBJECTION!" Alex yells, becoming aggravated with the man.

"Sustained… Mr. Langan, you're on thin ice." Donnelley warns.

"Nothing further…" he breathes and sits back down.

Maddie gets up and rushes back to the bench to sit between her parents, leans into her dad and struggles not to cry. The rest of the courtroom watches as Olivia gives her testimony, Brenda also testifies and now it's time for Travis.

When Maddie hears his name being called to the stand by Trevor, she inches closer into her father and he can tell she's crying. All he can do at the moment is gently rub her arm and hope the next testimony goes without a hitch or outburst from the teen.

Twenty minutes later, Travis has finished testifying and is lead back into the holding cell. Maddie's father looks down and realizes that she's fallen asleep, "Baby girl, it's over. Let's go home…"

The redheaded teen looks up at him with red eyes and makeup running down her face. He gives her a hug and helps her stand up, "Sweetheart, it's almost noon, do you want something to eat? We're gonna have at least an hour or more before the jury decides…"

Maddie nods and slowly follows her parents out of the courtroom, "I'll call you when we're ready to receive the verdict…" Alex informs them.

"Thanks… do we need to come back or can you just let us know what happens?" the man asks.

"I guess it would be okay if you stayed home. You might want to come though, they may have something to say about child support or counseling…" the blond ADA answers as they leave the courthouse and get into the car.

**A/N: So, the trial is over. What should the verdict be? And do you want to see the baby? The next chapter will probably be the last, which makes me sad and happy at the same time. I will have completed my first multi chapter story, but it also means one less for me to write. I'm sorry I only showed Maddie's testimony, but I couldn't think of anything for Travis'. The next story I will most likely complete is It's Time For a Change, or A Wild Karaoke Night. Please review this one as well as those.**


	16. Since U Been Gone

Cry

**A/N: 17 year old Madeline tries to break up with her boyfriend, but he doesn't want her to. He likes using her for something that no one should have to go through, but Madeline is terrified to tell anyone. However, when he attacks her one day during school hours, she finally lets go. Each chapter is named after a song by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own SVU or Kelly…**

Chapter 16: Since U Been Gone _"But since you been gone, I can breathe for the first time. I'm so movin on, yeah, yeah. Thanks to you, now I get what I want. Since you been gone…" - Kelly Clarkson_

**PREVIOUSLY: **Twenty minutes later, Travis has finished testifying and is lead back into the holding cell. Maddie's father looks down and realizes that she's fallen asleep, "Baby girl, it's over. Let's go home…"

The redheaded teen looks up at him with red eyes and makeup running down her face. He gives her a hug and helps her stand up, "Sweetheart, it's almost noon, do you want something to eat? We're gonna have at least an hour or more before the jury decides…"

Maddie nods and slowly follows her parents out of the courtroom, "I'll call you when we're ready to receive the verdict…" Alex informs them.

"Thanks… do we need to come back or can you just let us know what happens?" the man asks.

"I guess it would be okay if you stayed home. You might want to come though, they may have something to say about child support or counseling…" the blond ADA answers as they leave the courthouse and get into the car.

**MANHATTAN COURTHOUSE  
****COURTROOM OF ELIZABETH DONNELLEY  
5 HOURS LATER 5:15 pm**

Madeline sat in the front row in between her parents, anxiously waiting for the jury to deliver their verdict. Finally she heard Judge Donnelley's calm voice, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

A tall man with brunette hair stood up, "We have your honor." Maddie closes her eyes and squeezes her father's hand.

"On the first count of rape, how do you find?" the judge asks.

"Guilty."

"Count two of rape?" Elizabeth asks.

"Guilty." the foreman calmly replies.

Travis is becoming furious as he listens to the man read off the charges. "On the count of sexual assault?"

"Guilty."

"and on the count of child endangerment?" Elizabeth reads off the last charge.

"We find the defendant not guilty." the man replies, causing Travis to smile.

"Travis Young, you are sentenced to 15 years for each count of rape to be served consecutively and 5 years for sexual assault to be served immediately following the 30 years for rape." Judge Donnelley explains and bangs her gavel, "This court is adjourned." she smiles and walks out of the room.

Alex turns around and smiles at the Maddie and her parents. "Thank you so much." Mrs. Hanson says, smiling.

Maddie hugs her father and tries to force a smile, "Sweetie, he can't hurt you anymore. He'll be in jail for 35 years. By then you and baby will be all grown up…" he tells her.

"But my baby won't know it's father. And I really don't want it to either, because of the way he's treated me." the teen quietly replies.

Lindsey comes up to them, "See sweetheart, everything turned out fine. Now you can focus on the baby and keeping yourself healthy."

Maddie just nods, "Let's get out of here. I'm tired…"

**2 WEEKS LATER  
****OFFICE OF DR. KATHERINE PETERSON  
****MANHATTAN, NY**

It had been two weeks since the trial and Maddie was nearing the end of her first trimester. She was laying on an examination table waiting on her doctor to come in and do the ultrasound to find out if she was having a boy or a girl. She anxiously looked at her mother and Coach Yearwood who were sitting next to her in chairs lined up against the wall.

They finally hear a knock on the door, "Come in…" the teen calls.

"Hey Madeline. Are we ready to find out the sex of your baby?" the woman asks.

"Yeah… go right ahead." the teen sighs, praying for a girl. Because she feared that a boy would remind her even more of Travis.

The woman sits down and smiles at Hillary and Lindsey sitting across the room, "How'd the trial go?" she asks, knowing the situation Maddie was in and the special circumstances of her pregnancy.

"He got 35 years. Guilty on 3 out of 4 charges…" Hillary explains.

"Wow…" the woman sighs and begins to squeeze the gel onto the ultrasound probe. "Maddie, honey, this is just gonna be a little bit cold, okay?" she explains as she lightly places the probe on the teen's belly.

The woman calmly points out different parts of the baby to the teen, showing her the locations of the head, hands and feet. "Ready to find out what you're having?"

Maddie nods and looks over at her mother as the doctor moves the probe around a little and smiles, "It's a girl." the redheaded teen lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiles. "Natalie Kate…"

Hillary is surprised when she hears the name her daughter has picked, "Grandma's name for the middle name?"

"Yeah. It's the only thing that sounded right with Natalie…" Maddie replies, watching her doctor finish up the ultrasound and hand her a towel to wipe herself off.

"We'll see you next month." Dr. Peterson smiles and hands her a picture of her baby girl.

**MADELINE HANSON'S APARTMENT  
****LATER THAT DAY**

The teen was sitting on her bed with her friends Jennifer and Brenda looking at baby stuff online. They were on the Target website, deciding what Maddie should register for when they went the next day. "You know you haven't planned a shower yet…" Jennifer tells her.

"Crap. But I'm only three months pregnant. Can it wait just a few more weeks?" the redhead replies.

"Sure. That'll give you time to get registered at more than one store and my mom makes really cute invitations…" Jennifer says.

"Okay, that'd be great. Remember, it's a girl, so pink, not blue…" Maddie giggles.

Hillary comes in the room after hearing her daughter laughing with her friends, "What's up?"

"Looking at baby stuff… mom, what do you think of this?" the teen asks, pointing to a picture of a dark brown crib with matching changing table.

"That's beautiful. Where is it?" the woman asks, sitting down.

"Target. And it's not that expensive either…" Maddie answers.

"If that's the one you want, dad and I will get it for you." the redheaded woman answers.

She looks down to see Jennifer drawing something on a piece of printer paper, "What's that?"

"Well, one is the shower invitation, the other is the thank you note and now I'm working on the announcement for after Nicole is born…" the brunette teen replies.

"Wow. These are awesome, is your mom going to print these?" Hillary asks.

"Yeah. Just let me know how many of each and she should be able to do it without a problem…" Jennifer answers.

"Thanks. We don't know how many showers we're gonna have yet, so we might have to do them as we plan each shower, but I'm thinking if we use our Christmas card list for announcements, we'll be okay…" the woman replies.

"Minus a few people…" Maddie adds.

"Don't worry, they won't be getting one…" Hillary reassures her daughter, referring to her ex's family.

"Good. I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." the teen replies, shutting down the laptop.

**2 MONTHS LATER  
****MANHATTAN WEST HIGH LOCKER ROOM  
MAY 20th**

Madeline was now five months pregnant and was happy to be in athletics so she could go lie down in the training room. But when she opened the door to the coaches office, she saw that each coach had on the same light pink shirt and was beginning to wonder what was going on.

"Hey sweetheart. How're you feeling" Lindsey asks.

"Tired. I really need to put my feet up…" Maddie replies, sitting down.

"I know baby. But we have a surprise for you in the coaches lounge…" the woman says.

"Fine…" Maddie says, pushing herself up from the chair and following her coach into the lounge.

Once she opens the door she sees all of her teammates wearing pink and the room decorated for a baby shower. "Oh my god. Really?" she says, looking at her coach, beginning to have flashbacks of what happened in that same room five months ago. "In here?…"

"Oh, sweetheart. I know, but coach Wagner wouldn't let me use the other team room…" Lindsey explains.

The redheaded teen looks around the room and smiles, seeing Brenda and Jennifer, "You guys did this didn't you?"

"Yeah!" Brenda answers, hugging her friend.

"Thanks guys, really." Maddie smiles, sitting down on the couch and putting her feet up. "Where's Coach Newton?" she asks, upset that one of the people who helped save her from Travis wasn't there.

"He'll be here soon. He had to go pick up something. How about I get you something to eat?" Lindsey answers.

"Okay, Nicole's telling me it's lunch time…" Maddie smiles, putting her hand over her belly.

Five minutes later, they hear a knock on the door, "Come in!" Lindsey calls.

Maddie smiles when she sees Coach Newton holding a big pink box standing in the door way with her parents. The man puts the box in the corner with the rest of the presents and sits down next to the teen, "How're you feeling?"

"Okay. Just being in here doesn't exactly make everything happy… five months ago, this is where…" the teen begins, but is cut off by Paul, "I know. I played a big part in that day, but you and little Nicole are safe now. Just try not to think about what happened for today, we worked really hard to plan this for you."

"Thanks coach. If it weren't for you, and Mrs. Patterson, I'd still be getting beaten up by him…" the redheaded teen smiles.

"Okay guys! Time for our mommy to be to open up her presents…" Lindsey happily says, grabbing a pad and a pink pen to give to Brenda.

The woman nods at Jennifer to start handing Maddie presents, most of which are clothes, blankets, shoes, bottles and accessories. Finally, there is one present left, the big pink box that Coach Newton brought in. he stands up to pick up the box and hand it to the teen, who reads the card, smiles and continues to open the present. She is shocked by what she finds under the pink paper, "Wow, coach, really?" she smiles, staring at the car seat.

"Yeah. I called your mom and asked if I could get it for you, she agreed because she knew how much I'd helped you when everything happened and when you came back to school." Paul smiles as Maddie puts the box on the floor and stands up to hug him. "Thank you, for everything."

**4 MONTHS LATER  
****MADELINE HANSON'S APARTMENT  
****SEPTEMBER 16 3:30 am**

Madeline had been experiencing some light twinges of pain all throughout the previous day, and finally felt her water break, "MOM!" she screamed.

Hillary immediately woke up at the sound of her daughter's scream. She knew her daughter's due date was the next day, but had a feeling the baby was coming early. She jumps out of bed and sprints down the hall into Maddie's bedroom to find the teen sitting up crying, "My… water… broke…"

"Shhh… don't cry. It's okay, we're gonna get you to the hospital, just breathe." "DYLAN!" she screams for her husband.

The man jumps up and runs into his daughter's bedroom, "Is everything okay?" he asks, seeing the tears in his daughter's eyes.

"Her water broke. Get her track bag in the corner, her shoes that are by the closet door and the hoodie hanging on the door knob. We've gotta get to the hospital" Hillary tells him.

"Call… Coach… Yearwood…" the teen breathes through a contraction.

"I will honey. Don't worry, let's just get you to the hospital right now, okay." the woman calmly replies, slipping the speerys on her daughter's feet.

"I'll go start the car." Dylan replies and heads out of the building with the bag.

Hillary runs into her bedroom to grab some shoes, her bag and her glasses. She comes back to see the teen wincing as another contraction is coming, "Breathe honey. You're okay…"

"Okay, let's go…" the redheaded girl replies, grabbing the scrunchie and her cell phone that were by her bed.

They finally make it to the car and Hillary decides to sit in the back seat with her daughter. The fifteen minute ride is painful and scary for Maddie, but they are greeted right away at the ER with a wheelchair and are met by two nurses. Dylan helps his daughter out of the car and one nurse, who recognizes her from five months ago, helps her into the chair, "Nurse Avery?" the teen breathes.

"Yes Maddie. How far apart are your contractions?" the woman asks.

"Eight minutes…" Hillary answers, watching her daughter wince at another painful contraction.

"Let's get you inside and situated in labor and delivery, okay sweetie?" the woman calmly says, beginning to push the wheelchair.

**16 HOURS LATER  
MADELINE'S DELIVERY ROOM  
****2pm**

Hillary had called Lindsey four hours ago and she helped talk Maddie through most of her labor, but now it was time for Nicole to come. "There's a volleyball game tonight and I'm seriously bummed that I'm about to have a baby and not dancing at the pep rally…" the teen sadly says.

"I know you are sweetheart. It's your senior year, but you can always try to get back in shape for track season…" the woman reassures her. "I might be able to pull some strings with the NYU coach about a manager position…"

"That would be great. But let's get this child out of me…" the teen whimpers as a contraction comes.

Her doctor has entered the room, "Hey Maddie, are you ready?" the woman asks.

"Yeah…." the teen moans.

Lindsey adjusts the teen's sweaty red ponytail so her hair is out of her face. Five minutes later, the room is filled with the sound of a baby crying and Maddie sighs, drops her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes.

"Happy birthday Natalie Kate Hanson, September 16, 2009 2:10 p.m. 7 pounds 3 ounces. 20 inches long." the doctor smiles, handing the baby to Maddie.

**2 DAYS LATER  
SEPTEMBER 18**

Maddie was healthy, and so was two day old Natalie. They were getting ready to go home, Maddie had pulled a dark blue onesie with daises on it and a pair of yellow leggings out of her bag for her baby girl to wear home. Hillary had helped her dress Natalie and put the socks that looked like blue Mary Janes on the baby.

Maddie picks her up, and begins sitting her in the car seat that Coach Newton got for her, smiling at the little girl. The nurse comes in, "Ready to bring Ms. Natalie home?"

"We are." the teen smiles, looking at her sleeping baby girl.

Once they get in the car, she smiles, "She doesn't look like him at all…"

"I know sweetheart. Someday, you're going to have to explain to her what happened. But for right now, she'll be perfectly happy and will love you as her mommy…" Dylan tells his daughter.

"Thanks dad… I'm glad I got out of the relationship with him. It scares me to think of what could have happened if we were still dating today…"

"It will for a while, but you'll eventually meet someone new, who will love Natalie like his own child and will treat you the way you're supposed to be treated." the man replies as they pull in the driveway.

**A/N: THE END. *tears* I'm sad that this story is finished. BUT: keep your eyes open for a… SEQUEL! With Kristin Chenoweth music as a possible theme! I know, she's Broadway, but she's absolutely amazing. I was just in NYC and saw the courthouse where they film SVU! OMG. AND Promises, Promises; which stars Cheno herself, is amazing! If you live in, or are going to NYC soon, SEE IT! Heck, I even changed my avatar from a picture of Martina McBride, which went with my pen name, to a picture of Cheno. Please let me know if you have any ideas for the sequel! And if you've seen Promises, let me know what you thought!**


End file.
